From Dusk To Dawn: War In The Shadows
by Elhini Prime
Summary: The Fallen has been defeated, and our favorite Halfling and her family are solving some earthly problems. But, when an event from the past reveals some deep secrets, will Dusk's shattered family survive? It's up to Dusk, Ben, Amber and their friends to stop this war, before their little family is gone forever. Rated T Sequel to From Dusk to Dawn: Wings of Revenge
1. Don't Believe the Lie

**Welcome Back! Glad to see you again! (Or for newbies) Hi how are ya? Although we all should know where we're at now...for you newbies, I'd highly recommend reading ****_From Dusk to Dawn _****and ****_From Dusk To Dawn: Wings of Revenge_**** before reading this fic, just for your own sanity's safety XD. Don't forget, readers, there is a poll on my profile, and I'd ****_really_**** appreciate you guys participating as it'll help me with my short series I'm gonna start up ****_real _****soon! Anyway... **

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Chimera-Dino/Mirage**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

Chapter 1

Don't Believe The Lie

**"Wakey wakey!"** a voice said.

"Ugh, _'Bee_!" I moaned, "It's too early!"

**"Get up, sister,"** he said, shaking me awake even more.

I opened an eye and glared at 'Bee's holo. A young man a little older than me with wavy blond hair with two black streaks, his turquois blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

I looked outside.

Black.

"UGH!" I whined, "You're worse than 'Hide."

**"C'mon,"** 'Bee said, **"You don't want to miss your first mission…do you?"**

"Who am I with?" I asked.

**"Dad,"**

I snuggled deeper into my blankets.

"I'll go on the next one,"

'Bee gave a sigh.

**"You leave me no choice."**

The next thing I knew, I was over 'Bee's shoulder, being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"BUMBLEBEE PUT ME DOOOOWWWWNNN!" I screamed, thrashing.

**"Make me,"**

I summoned my staff and gave him a solid whack.

**"Ow!"** he whined, dropping me in front of his alt.

His holo fizzled out, and my older brother transformed into his bi-pedal form.

**"That hurt!"**

"It's supposed to hurt," I growled, "It's not called a thump for nothin',"

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Hatchet asked.

"Let me see…" I said, tapping the head of my staff against my cheek, "Doesn't seem likely."

"Enough," Optimus, my adoptive dad, said as he came into the Hangar, "Dusk, we depart in two hours, make sure you are ready."

"Yes, Dad," I sighed, heading back to my room.

…

I came out a few minutes later and sat down on the floor next to 'Bee's pede.

"So where are you, Dino, and 'Sides going?" I asked.

**"Middle East,"** 'Bee said, **"Illegal Nuclear site."**

"Sounds like fun, but at least you'll be warm," I said, "Dad and I are getting shipped off into the cold."

**"Where exactly?"**

"Chernobyl," I said, "Radiation, _fun_,"

**"Maybe it needs the attention of our Primes?"** 'Bee asked.

I felt my face immediately flare.

I wasn't exactly used to being called a Prime yet. _Ivorra_, yes, Prime, no.

"Maybe, 'Bee," I said, "maybe,"

Optimus came back over to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," I said, "As I'll ever be."

Normal POV

A scarlet and blue flamed Peterbilt semi rolled into a guarded complex followed by a lime yellow search and rescue vehicle.

The two vehicles slowed to a stop infront of an abandoned warehouse and a young woman of 17 to 18 years of age got out of the semi's cab, followed by two soldiers.

Dusk's face turned sad as she noticed an abandoned carousel, echoes of children's laughter still hung in the air like ghosts from a once beautiful past.

All shattered because of a nuclear explosion.

Lennox laid a hand on Dusk's shoulder as she stared.

"It's ok," he said.

Dusk POV

I don't know what it was about seeing that old carousel that unnerved me. Maybe it was the fact that those lives were cut short because of foolishness.

Maybe it was that I was such a girl.

"Stay here," Lennox said, "You don't have the right gear."

"Fine," I sighed, jumping up on Optimus' hood.

"Mr. Voshkod," Lennox then said, turning to greet a newcomer, "So…uninhabited since '86…I hear it won't be livable for another 15,000 years?"

"20,000 years," I corrected.

He glowered at me. My cue to shut up.

"She's right," Voshkod said, "Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy,"

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Dusk…" Optimus warned softly.

"Yes, Dad," I said, as Lennox shouted orders to the soldiers, "I'll shut up."

We sat in silence as the soldiers went into the building.

"This place makes you feel uneasy," Optimus noted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest, "I didn't know that!"

"You are being sarcastic again,"

"Why, yes!" I said, rolling my eyes, "Yes I am,"

"Why does this place frighten you?"

I got off his hood and faced him.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Something about this place makes me nervous, like there's something here but I don't know what."

"I have that same feeling,"

"I've noticed," I said, feeling the unease ripple through our bond.

Both as parent and child, and as brother and sister Primes.

Sadly, I know I use the word adoptive a lot, but my real dad is still alive. That is a bond in itself, and it spans universes. Optimus is my dad here, Michael Greyman is my dad there.

Optimus sensed my torn pain and sent a wash of calm over the bond. I relaxed and leaned against his grill.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Dusk?"

"I'm bored."

The randomness of the exclamation threw him for a loop. But then he let out a low rumbling laugh.

"I was _not_ expecting that," he said.

_"Optimus, Dusk,"_ Lennox's voice crackled over the comm, _"We've got a visual!"_

"Do they know what it is yet?" I asked.

"I do not believe so," Optimus said.

_"Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness,"_ Lennox continued, _"Hey, look at this! Guys? _Why_ does this thing have Soviet Space Program Labels on it?"_

_"Sputnik?"_ another soldier asked.

I frowned.

"What would Russian Cosmonauts want with alien tech?" I asked.

_"Energon readings…"_ another voice said as the comm cracked even worse with static, _"Below…fast!"_

I felt the ground rumble and I held tight to Optimus' grill.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it…" he growled, revving his engine.

I stepped out of his way and ran alongside him as he rolled closer.

Something burst out of the roof of the warehouse, something long, sinuous…

"SNAKE!" I yelled, "Primus, it's a _SNAKE!_"

Optimus hit the gas, keeping up with the snake-thing as it went through the building. I fell behind, my legs not fast enough to keep pace with a speeding semi.

The snake-thing crashed through the wall in front of Optimus, making him run into it.

"DAD!" I yelled, as he hit it, transforming as he did.

I watched him as he came back down, battle mask in place as his trailer became what I dubbed the armory.

"Dad!" I yelled again, finally catching up.

"Stay behind me!" he growled, picking up a sword and a shield and running out.

"Not fair!" I said, "You drag my aft all the way out here and you tell me I can't _help_?! Dad!"

"I said, _stay!_" he growled, charging into battle.

"Ooooh," I huffed, crossing my arms, "One of these days, Optimus Prime, you're going to need my help…one of these days…"

Suddenly, the snake-thing burst out of the ground behind me and struck. Optimus saw the danger, took a rolling, flying leap, and severed the head. Making it drop the part.

I ran after the part and stood guard, holding my staff in one hand, my bow in the other, not sure which I should use.

The snake-thing suddenly unfolded like some sort of macabre, metal flower. A one optic 'Con stood in the center, glaring at Optimus.

"Optimus!" it growled.

Optimus flourished his sword, bringing his shield up as he did, and immediately stood between the 'Con and me, a low growl building up in his throat.

I gave a low hiss as the 'Con turned his single optic on me. I put up my staff and leveled my bow.

"One more set in our direction 'Con," I warned, "And you're toast."

It growled at me and Optimus and slithered away with its little _pet_.

Optimus turned back to me.

"Primus, I hate snakes," I growled.

"What the heck was that thing?" Lennox asked, frightened.

"_That_," Optimus said, throwing down his sword, "Is Shockwave,"

"Why was he after this?" I murmured, kneeling next the part.

Optimus dropped his shield in shock as he kneeled next to me.

"It's…it's impossible!" he whispered, "This is an engine part…from a long lost Autobot ship."

I looked up at him, "You think the Soviets knew about this?"

"I am afraid so,"

"Where's the creep? Voshkod?" I asked, "Maybe he knows?"

"Dusk is correct, I also think it would be wise to question him," Optimus said, placing me on his shoulder.

"Well," Lennox said, "Let's go see."

I heard gunfire in the distance.

"Dad…?" I asked, frightened.

"Quickly," he said, transforming _with_ _me on his shoulder_!

I squealed as the parts clanked and clicked into place, making me end up in the driver's seat.

"I'll never get over that," I said, as we sped over to Voshkod's car, "And I'll never know how your aim got so good!"

He let out a soft laugh, "That is my secret,"

"Yeah well…Oh my gosh!" I breathed.

Voshkod's car was riddled with bullet holes. Some of them were tinged red.

I guess some secrets will remain hidden for good.

"They said they had told us all they knew about our race," Optimus said, anger creeping into his voice.

I'd seen his anger _once_, and I never wanted to see that again…

Let's just say, the Fallen isn't going to give us any more trouble.

"They kept this from us," he growled angrily, "They _lied _to us!"

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope to update soon! And for you Sam Fans out there, sorry, but it's mostly gonna be Dusk from here on out. She ****_is_**** the main character, but don't fret! He'll make frequent(ish) appearences later on!**

**Title from Matthew West's ****_The Lie_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Until The Day We Meet

**Prime is still upset about the lie, but Dusk doesn't know what exactly is ticking him off, hopefully she'll find out! Oh! And ****Dusk gets to meet her hero in this one! **

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Archimedes-Que  
**

**Chimera-Dino/Mirage**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

Chapter 2

Until The Day We Meet

Dusk POV

Optimus and I drove back to the base in silence. And it was driving me crazy.

I sighed and leaned back on his seats.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

Silence.

"Dad?"

Still nothing.

I could feel the simmering anger and hurt on his end of the bond, and I didn't like it.

"You know," I said, "Bottling up your anger does nothing but cause harm…especially to Decepticreep faces."

Nothing, not even a low chuckle from him!

"C'mon, Dad," I said, stroking the dash, "Answer me."

That touch was a mistake.

A blast of anger surged from the contact point, throwing me backwards. I held a hand to my spark, rubbing my chest gently.

That fraggin' _hurt!_

A wave of shock, sorrow and then embarrassment washed over the bond.

"I forgive you," I said, mentally making a note not to touch his dash again when he was angry, "But you can at least tell me instead of showing me."

Still nothing.

"What are you so upset about?!" I demanded, "You won't tell me, or the soldiers, all I got was that someone lied to you and you didn't like it!"

He finally spoke.

"I will reveal the predicament when I have our liaison in front of me," he replied tersely, "I do not wish to repeat myself more than once."

"Fine," I huffed, "You won't tell me, but you'll tell that stuck up snob, Mearing?"

A sigh passed through the vents.

"I'm not sure which one I dislike more," I mused, tapping my chin in thought, "Mearing or Galloway."

I paused.

"Wait," I said, "Yep, Galloway was more annoying. I'm actually jealous of Lennox for pushing him out the plane."

I sighed, "I would've paid _big_ bucks to see that one. Ben and Amber said it was really funny."

He didn't say anything, but the base wasn't too far from our position.

"Fine," I said, "I'll be quiet."

….

We finally arrived back on base and Optimus opened the door, signaling me to get out.

I did so, and was immediately greeted by 'Bee.

My brother watched as our dad drove off in silence.

**"What's wrong with him?"** he asked.

I shrugged, "He's been that way since we got back from Chernobyl. He's ticked, very ticked,"

**"Uh…then I'd suggest staying outta his way…"**

"No kidding," I said, glaring at him, "Don't you have to teach some newbies how to take down Decepticreeps?"

**"Ugh, don't remind me,"** 'Bee sighed.

"C'mon soldier. March!" I said with a Lennox impersonation, as I shooed him away, "Hup two three four, hup two three four!"

He gave me an optic roll, but to my surprise…

He actually marched!

I doubled over laughing as he went over to the soldier training bay.

I looked around me, shouldering my bow, Taulmaril.

'Sides was doing a weapons assessment, Dino was doing who knows what with some soldiers, 'Hide was getting his weapons checked by our own inventor/mad scientist, Que.

And Optimus…

He sat far off in his alt.

I didn't want to bother any of them, but I thought 'Hide was less likely to squish me right now.

"Hey, 'Hide," I said as I walked up, "Can I come up?"

He nodded as he checked his cannons again.

I flared my wings slightly and jumped, landing gently on his shoulder.

"At least you didn't flick me off," I said, "Like last time,"

He rolled his optics.

"You deserved it, girl," he muttered.

"Still got bruises," I muttered.

"You'll be fine, squishy."

"Scrapheap,"

"Skinjob,"

"Toothfairy!"

He growled.

"Fleshy!"

I sighed, and gave his shoulder armor a firm pound. He laughed.

"Still got that fire," he chuckled, "That didn't even tickle."

I then did something a very mature person would do…

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"…So it's time to come clean," a female voice said, "Was your unit involved?"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," I muttered, "Literally,"

Charlotte Mearing.

'Hide grinned.

"Ummm…" Lennox started, "I'm not sure, ma'am."

**"Hey, Dusk!"** 'Bee chirped, **"Watch this!"**

I looked over at my brother, watching as he gave a demonstration for a bunch of newbies. 'Bee snapped down his slightly damaged blast mask, cannons onlined.

"All right, guys," Reynolds said, "This is how you do a Decepticon head kill shot!"

The NEST soldiers rappelled off 'Bee's back, onto the floor, and pointed their sabot-loaded guns at 'Bee's spark and optics.

I nodded.

"Got showed up by a bunch of humans," I chuckled in subsonics, "Way to go 'Bee,"

**"Aw, shut up,"** he growled playfully.

Mearing glared at Lennox, wanting an answer.

"Uh, I can't really tell you definitively…" he said, avoiding the question, "These Autobots are like teenage kids."

**"Was he insulting us?"**

I grinned.

"They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while," Lennox finished.

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered.

"Colonel Lennox, are you in command or are you not?" Mearing said, bored.

"Yes, ma'am," Lennox said, an irritated edge entering his tone, "I am,"

"Ooooo," I said, "Mearing better watch it…"

"Stop with the 'ma'am,'" Mearing said, "_Enough_ with the 'ma'am.' Do I look like a 'ma'am?'"

Her assistant shook her head no.

"Then what is she?" I asked 'Hide, "A sir?"

He laughed at that.

"N-no, ma'am, I mean, yes ma'am," Lennox said, flustered, "Yes,"

"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide," Que said, coming back with a _huge_ gun.

"So when do _I_ get one?" I asked, hopefully.

"When Optimus says you can," 'Hide chuckled, "Which in my opinion…isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"Fun sucker," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Ah!" Que exclaimed, looking at Mearing, "Me name's Que. I do hope you've got answers for him, I've never seen him so _upset_!"

"_That's_ an understatement," I muttered, "He's fra…"

**"DUSK!"** 'Bee yelled.

How is it that he can hear me aaaallll the way over here!?

"Kill joy!" I snapped.

He glared at me.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" Lennox asked, "Director of National Intelligence?"

"Don't even bother, Lennox," I said, jumping from 'Hide's shoulder, flaring my wings to keep balance, "He's in a bad mood."

"He's not talking to a anybody today," Dino said, shrugging.

"What is this, the silent treatmen?" Mearing asked, sizing me up.

As if she was thinking about dragging me outta here!

Ok, I might be skinny as a rail and tower over her at 6'5", but I am a heck of a lot stronger than her.

"We've seen that and this is _not_ that," 'Hide said, shuddering slightly.

"Definitely not," Que said.

"Oh no," I said, _"This_ is worse. 'Hide?"

'Hide walked up to Optimus.

"Prime!" he shouted banging his fist on Optimus' roof, "Make something of yourself!"

I felt a surge of annoyance on his end of the bond as the alt's frame slipt apart.

"Oooo, he's ticked," I said, backing off slightly.

I might be his daughter, but…

I still have a healthy fear of those energon blades.

The transformation process finished, and Optimus slammed his fists down on the ground, optics cold and icy.

"You _lied_ to us," he growled at Mearing, "Everything, humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared…"

He jabbed a finger at the part laying on the table.

"So _why_ was _this_ found in _human_ possession?" he growled.

"We were in the dark on this also," Mearing said, "It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now."

She turned to her assistant.

"The bag," she ordered.

Her assistant shuffled through the many bags she carried.

"Which bag?" she whispere.

"Hermès. Birkin," Mearing sighed, _"Green ostrich!"_

He assistant ran up with the bag.

"How many carrying devices does one human femme need?" 'Hide asked.

"In my case, one," I said, "Hers…I have no idea…"

Mearing opened the bag, pulling out a book.

"This is a secret few men knew," she said, "And fewer still remain alive."

She turned towards the door.

"Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin," Mearing said, "One of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

My eyes got huge.

Buzz Aldrin, _the_ Buzz Aldrin!?

He was one of my heroes!

I gave a soft fangirl squeal, a huge grin lighting up my face.

I heard 'Hide and Dino snickering behind me.

I whirled on them.

"Aw, shuddup!" I growled.

"Dusk," Optimus warned softly.

"Yes, Dad," I muttered as I came closer to him.

"Sir?" Mearing said, looking back up to Optimus and me, "Optimus Prime,"

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor," Dr. Aldrin said.

"The honor is ours," Optimus said.

I was speechless.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event," Mearing said.

I knew she continued to talk, but I had my eyes set on my hero.

"Dr. Aldrin," I said, coming closer, sheepishly, "I can't believe I'm actually standing here with you."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Ms…?"

"Greyman," I said, "My name is Dusk Greyman. But, I'm also known as Skyfyre _Ivorra_…er I mean Prime."

"You're a Prime?"

"Sorta," I said, "I'm…not from the same place they are."

"It's an honor to meet you then, Skyfyre Prime," Dr. Aldrin said, shaking my hand.

I about _died_.

"Y-you c-can call me D-dusk," I said, "Everyone d-does."

He smiled.

One of the NASA directors began talking, "Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship…no survivors onboard."

A feeling of despair ran through the bond. I looked up at Optimus, his helm was slightly bowed.

Was someone he knew on that ship?

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief," Dr. Aldrin said.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA," the first director said.

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes," the second director said, "Somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered…and tried to harness it at Chernobyl," Mearing said.

The old carousel flashed unbidden to my mind's forefront, making tears spring to my eyes.

"We landed six missions in all," the second director continued, "We took _hundreds_ of photos and samples. We locked them away forever…and the moon program, was shut down."

I heard 'Hide's gears creak.

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" he asked.

"Crash vault?" I asked.

"The ship's name was the _Ark_," Optimus said, "I watched it escape Cybertron myself,"

An image flashed over the bond.

Metal buildings toppling or on fire or both, a small bright star-like object shooting towards the sky, missiles trailing after it.

And then it was hit.

"It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war," Optimus continued as the image faded, "And its captain,"

"Who was the captain?" I asked.

"The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor," Optimus said, "He was commander of the Autobots before me."

He was the somebot that Optimus knew! If he lead the 'Bots before Optimus…

Then that made him my dad's mentor.

"It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location," Optimus said, "Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there."

He glared at Mearing, sending a clear message to her.

"And you must pray it's in time…"

**A/N The name of Dusk's bow, Taulmaril comes from R.A. Salvator's _Legend of Drizzt_ series.**** This guy is seriously good (not as good as Tolkien, but still really _reaallly _good!). The bow here is inspired by that one, only difference is Dusk's bow is completely made of metal, but the arrows do explode on impact. Yes, I admire Buzz Aldrin, just like Dusk does, and I probably wouldn't be able to speak. Next time, might see Sam, might not. Prime and Hatchet go to moon...Dusk and 'Sides go on patrol and something happens...not telling though!  
**

**Title from Michael W. Smith's ****_Here I Am  
_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Dusk****, Ben, and Amber decide to go cool off at the beach while Optimus and Ratchet go and rescue Sentinel. Two words...Water War!**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Senarin _Ivorra_-Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 3

Fun, Fun, Fun

Dusk POV

"Remind me again _why_ we're here?" Ben asked, leaning on Jolt's alt.

"When a mommy and daddy love each other _very _much…" Amber began in a 'baby' voice.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ben shouted.

"Well…" I said, "We wanted to go to the beach before Dad and Hatchet went to the moon…which I _sooo_ wish I was going too…"

"Stick to the subject, Firebrand," Ben said.

"And 'Sides wasn't about to let me go by myself," I continued, "Neither was 'Bee…"

"Or Sunny," Amber said.

"Or Jolt," Ben finished, "But _why _in this ritzy place?"

"Dad wanted me to check on Sam real quick," I said, "Make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed."

"Awwww," 'Sides said, revving his engine a little.

"Shuddup," I sighed as I watched my former charge go back to his car with his _new_ girlfriend.

"What happened to that one girl?" Amber asked.

I shrugged.

"No clue, Am," I said, watching Sam have a little spat with his girlfriend, "Buut…I don't think I want to mess with him right now…"

"You've had a throw-down with the trinity of evil," 'Sides laughed, "And you're afraid of a _squishy!?_"

"Not funny, 'Sides," I said, giving his wheel a swift smack, "He's an _angry_ squishy…and guys when they're angry…not fun."

**"The females are scarier,"** 'Bee quipped.

I watched as Sam and his girlfriend get into the beater and drive off.

"Well," I said, "Sam's ok. To the beach!"

My friends cheered and got in their guardians' alts.

Amber POV

The beach was beautiful! And we had a clear view of the launch pad from it, I could see the elegant structure of the _Xanthium_, waiting for lift off.

I watched as Prime and Hatchet went onboard the ship and took off with a blaze of gold light. We all watched the ship until it was gone into the blue sky.

"C'mon, Am," Dusk said, grabbing her bag as we headed to get changed.

She looked at Ben, an evil smirk lighting up her face.

"'Bee, 'Sides, Jolt, Sunny," she continued, "If the male in the group tries anything funny…you have permission to fry 'im."

"HEY!" Ben said, indignantly.

The 'Bots snickered, and I heard Sunny give a growl as Dusk said his nickname.

"Don't call me that," he muttered.

She flashed a grin and she and I headed off to get changed.

…

"'Fry 'im?'" I asked her as I finished putting sunscreen on.

"Hey," she said, shrugging as she came out of the changing room, "I'm supposed to put the fear of God in him…otherwise…he'd get bored."

"Maybe," I said as we walked out.

I stepped out first, turning around to wait for my friend.

Dusk _did_ step out, but I couldn't see it.

The sun refracted off her skin, causing a bright white glare.

"Agh!" I yelled, shielding my eyes with a smirk, "I can't see!"

Suddenly, the theme song to _Casper_ blared from somebot's radio.

Dusk gave a low growl and thumped 'Bee over the hood.

"That's why I needed to go to the beach!" she snapped, "I'm winter white and it's the middle of summer!"

'Bee and the others' holoforms activated, watching us from the edge of the surf. Dusk Gibbs slapped 'Bee and rolled her eyes.

Ben and I snorted and headed to the water.

We looked up at Dusk who was standing on the edge, glaring at the surf like it was made of acid or something.

That's when it hit me.

Dusk didn't like water.

Like a _cat_!

"What are you waiting for?" Ben yelled, splashing, "C'mon! The water's fine!"

She glowered at him.

"I'm gonna soak up some sun…" she said, walking off.

"What's her problem?" 'Sides asked, as his holoform leaned against his hood.

"She doesn't like water…" Jolt's holo said, watching as Dusk laid down on a towel and stuck her headphones in.

"Can the 'Bots swim?" I whispered.

"I think so," he said, "'Cause they don't have to breathe…"

"Maybe we should…_invite_ them for a swim?" I asked, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Ben said as he got out of the water.

Sunny's holo raised an eyebrow as he looked at me and Ben.

"Something wrong?" he asked, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Nope!" I said, grabbing him and throwing him, shrieking, into the water.

Sunny came up spluttering, electric blue eyes glaring and spitting sparks at me. Jolt, 'Sides and 'Bee fell into hysterics! Jolt was doubled over laughing until Ben rammed into him, making him fall into the water.

'Sides and 'Bee looked at each other.

"Run?" 'Sides asked.

'Bee nodded vigorously and the two holoforms ran down the beach, throwing up sand in their wake as Ben and I chased them.

Just to let you know…we _did _catch them…and we _did_ throw them into the water.

But not before they pulled us in with them.

_Then_ it was war.

The 'Bots joined forces against us squishies…and showed no mercy. Sunny and 'Sides grabbed Ben from underneath the water and dunked him, Jolt and 'Bee sent these _massive_ waves at me, getting me _soaked_.

Ben finally came up spluttering and froze.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"What?" the 'Bots asked.

"Dusk's _asleep_," he pointed out.

"So?" Sunny asked.

I realized where he was going.

"What better time to prank a prankster then when they're asleep…" I said, coming out of the water.

"She could be faking it…"Jolt said, uncertainly.

"Not likely," Ben said, "when she's out…she's out like a _light_."

_"This is gonna be fuuun!"_ a voice called from 'Bee's radio.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sunny asked.

"Same thing as we did to you," I said, smirking.

"How are we sure she's asleep?" 'Sides asked.

"Dusk! It's 'Hide! And he don't look happy!" Ben said.

Dusk didn't even flinch, her breaths were smooth and even.

"She's out," he said, smugly.

"Drag the towel closer to the beach…" I whispered, "Then we'll dump her."

We did so…very, _very_ carefully.

Dusk's bare feet barely touched the surf.

"You better take out her headphones," 'Sides advised, "She'll offline us all if her iPod gets damaged…remember Hatchet?"

I barely contained a laugh.

Seeing Dusk's ticked face as she kept cranking up the volume on 'Sides radio was kinda funny…especially when Hatchet was cursing at her to stop it.

'Bee carefully took out her headphones.

Immediately Dusk's face spasmed, and her eyes started to open.

"NOW!" I yelled hoisting my end of the towel.

The others did the same, make Dusk tumble into to the surf, screaming bloody murder. We charged in after her, keeping her in the water.

"I'M GOING TO OFFLINE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" she screamed, as 'Sides splashed her, "TRAITORS! COWARDS!"

"'Bee!" I yelled, "Play something!"

A song from an old group that my dad absolutely _loved_ played.

The Beach Boys.

I don't blame him, that's the music I grew up with, and I loved it too!

Apparently, so did 'Bee. And the song fit the situation.

Because this was fun, fun, fun.

Ben dunked her and she came back up, spitting salt water out of her mouth. She turned to him, her sapphire eyes deep blue in anger. The golden specks shining like embers.

"Sooo," she said in a deadly tone that made me wish for the screaming, "You wanna play rough…huh?"

She tackled him, I heard the air whoosh out of him.

"I'll play rough!" she cackled, eyes gleaming.

Ben flipped her over on her back, smirking as she glared at him.

"Sure thing…Firebrand," he said smirking.

And then he did something unbelievable.

He kissed her.

Right on the lips.

Optimus POV

The _Xanthium _had made it to the moon safely, thank Primus. I stepped onto the lunar soil, Ratchet following not too far behind.

I turned to him.

"Ratchet, let's roll," I said, heading in the _Ark_'s direction.

As soon as I saw the ship, hope ran through me.

Hopefully my teacher was still alive, hopefully.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I am ready when you are."

"Proceed, old friend," I said, stepping back as he cut into the side of the hull with his lasers.

The piece of the hull fell away, and I put a servo to my comm. link.

"We're entering the _Ark_," I said as I entered.

I looked around at the Cybertronian dead that littered the ship.

I knew many of these warriors, and it hurt my spark to see them this way.

All of them, gone.

But there was no time to mourn.

The living needed to be attended to, or at least, the hopefully living.

I walked up to the crash vault lever and pushed down.

The vault creaked open, and a face I never thought I would see again emerged from it.t, along with five silver pillars.

Sentinel Prime.

Ratchet scanned my mentor and looked up at me.

"His levels are faint," he said softly as one of the pillars floated towards him, "He locked himself away to guard the pillars,"

I gently picked up my mentor.

"Sentinel," I whispered, "You're coming home, old friend."

And I carried him back to the _Xanthium_.

As we traveled back to earth, a thrill of shock and joy ran through my Bond with my daughter.

I gave a slight smile as pictures ran through.

Dusk being thrown into the water, Amber and Ben laughing, Dusk tackling Ben, him flipping her over…

And kissing her.

I let out a sigh and looked upwards.

Only Dusk.

**A/N See, Sam made an appearance, its just more of a cameo, sorta. And at the end...I _was _going to put a line something about Prime being the protective father, something about cleaning the swords. Maybe next time...or maybe in a short story...****  
Anyvays...**

**Sorry for the double email, found something that didn't quite make sense...  
**

**Title from the Beach Boys' ****_Fun Fun Fun  
_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Let It Roll Off Your Back

**Aftermath of the Ki****ss and the Revival of Sentinel Prime in this one. There is teasing and joking around in this chapter too!**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Senarin _Ivorra_-Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 4

Let It Roll Off Your Back

Amber POV

Coming back to base that evening was…eventful.

Dusk was bristling and almost took out 'Hide, while Ben was developing a spectacular red mark on his cheek…

In the shape of Dusk's hand.

He didn't look like he minded it though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

Ok, I'll admit, the smack hurt like the Pit. But that kiss…

Oh man, _that_ was fun.

Maybe next time I won't kiss her when she's ticked off at me?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

That little _fragger!_ He _kissed_ me! Without my permission!

And after he dumped me in the water too!

He deserved that slap.

Or did he?

I looked back at him, with that goofy grin on his face, his emerald eyes sparkling…

Ok, maybe he didn't deserve it…

But 'Hide definitely deserved that chewing out I gave him.

Toothfairy over there decided to ask me why I looked like a drowned rodent, and I fired off on him.

The mother hen actually had the nerve to laugh at me.

So I snapped again, bringing Taulmaril from hiding.

'Hide was saved from being scrapped by the appearance of Optimus, who came over and picked me up gently.

"Dad," I purred, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Hello, Sweetspark," he said back, "I heard you had an…_interesting_ day at the beach today?"

I frowned and glared at him.

"Whyyy?" I asked warily, "What do you think happened…?"

"I was merely wondering how Ben got that…_spectacular_ mark on his face…I found it a bit humorous."

"DAD!" I cried, thumping his shoulder armor, "That was not funny!"

"It was,"

"It _wasn't_!" I hissed.

"Do I need to go and sharpen my blades?" he teased.

I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Come now, Dusk," he said, "Ben was merely showing his affection."

"He could have done it when he didn't have me pinned in the _water_!" I yelled, "_Water, _Dad, _Wa-ter!_"

"You survived didn't you?" he asked.

He poked me.

"Admit it, you _liked_ it," he teased.

"I…but…!" I sputtered.

He raised an optic ridge at me.

_"Maybe_…" I admitted.

He gave a laugh, and held me closer.

'Bee gave a laugh and glared at him.

"Shuddup," I growled, flinging my shoe at him, nailing him in the spark area.

His radio blared a reeeal cheesy death cry as he held his servo to his spark and stumbled, pretending to be in his death throes.

"You're such a dork," I sighed as 'Bee gave what was unmistakably a smile.

_"And proud of it!"_ he said with Frodo Baggins' voice.

I looked at him, and quipped back.

"Stupid fat hobbit!"

_"You're hopeless,"_ he said.

"Oh yeah?" I said, as he plucked me from Optimus' shoulder, "Agh! _'BEE! LET GO!"_

_"Say uncle!"_ he said with some actor's voice, "_Say it!"_

I growled and glared at him, he smirked in reply.

I should have Amber and Ben dunk him again…

I was just about to tell him that when…

_"'BEE!" _a familiar voice cried, _"Is 'Bee and Dusk in there!?"_

"Sam!?" I asked, looking up at my brother.

**"Maybe he wanted to pay us a visit?"**'Bee asked.

There were thuds and Sam's grunts.

**"Then again…"** 'Bee said, **"I think you and I should check this out…"**

"Agreed," I said as he transformed and we zipped out.

There were soldiers holding Sam down to the ground, he looked absolutely ticked…

I felt 'Bee's gears clench in anger as he gunned it.

"Let me out first!" I yelped as his parts clicked into different positions.

The door flung open and I dove out, jumping from the ground and into the sky as 'Bee finished his transformation and stood angrily between Sam and the soldiers.

I landed next to Sam, Staff out and raised, wings slightly flared.

'Bee pointed at the soldiers, optics blazing.

**"You idiots!" **he snapped, acting like he was going to backhand them, **"You _know_ he's a friend! I oughta…!"**

"'Bee…" I warned.

He didn't do anything, but he glared at the soldiers anyway.

"_That's_ my car," Sam said smugly.

"You _couldn't_ have just called," I sighed, "Could you, Sam?"

He gave me a 'Really?' face.

"Come here," he said to the both of us.

**"Uh, why?"**'Bee asked.

"I agree with 'Bee," I said, "Why?"

"Come here!" Sam snapped.

_"Come on. Sam!"_ 'Bee clipped out,

"What is your deal?" Sam demanded.

**"I can't talk,"** 'Bee said wryly, **"I dunno…"**

I snorted.

"I know your black ops stuff is important to you guys," Sam said, kinda hurt, "I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt-trip you or anything, I just never see you two anymore. You can't come to the garage and just hang out one night?"

"Not guilt-trippin' huh? Well, you're doing a good job of it," I muttered.

_"Sam,"_ 'Bee said, putting a servo to his forehead, as he rapidly switched through stations, "That makes me feel bad."

"I hope you feel bad," Sam said, "You _should_ feel bad."

"Watch it Sammy-boy," I growled, tightening my grip on my Staff.

He was _really_ starting to annoy me again.

"Look at the jalopy I'm driving now," he snapped, "I feel bad every single day!"

**"Again, and how does he think that makes me feel?"**'Bee sighed.

"He's trying to make you feel bad so that you'll go back to him," I said so that he was the only one to hear me, "You can't go back to rusting away in that garage, come on brother!"

_"Hey, Dusk,"_ Lennox's voice crackled over the comm, _"Bring Sam and his girlfriend in."_

"Sure thing," I said.

I turned to Sam and his girlfriend.

"Let's go, both of you," I said, "Lennox wants to see you,"

"What, we not good enough for you anymore?" another voice piped up.

Oh, great.

It was the cretin-con, oh sorry, cretin-_bot_.

And his little accomplice, the laptop.

"Little fragger laptop ate Am's homework and blamed me, well, blamed Sirius!" I hissed.

**"DUSK!"** 'Bee snapped, picking me up.

"Whaaat?" I said, "It's true! He blamed me and then blamed my pup!" **(A/N: Story on how she got her Newfoundland pup, Sirius, will be included in my short story fic…I'm still working on it.)**

'Bee sighed as we walked back into the base.

**"Ok, I'll admit," **he said, **"Sirius didn't deserve to be framed…but he was found out in the end!"**

"And sent to live with Sammy," I snickered.

Optimus met the both of us in the hanger.

"It was the boy?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Was he safe?"

"Yep,"

"Is that all you can say?" he asked as a flicker of annoyance went over the bond.

I thought for a moment.

"Yep!" I said, grinning as he sighed.

"Was he harmed?"

**"His pride was,"** 'Bee said.

"And he hurt yours," I growled, "Making you feel guilty for not spending time with him. You were saving the world!"

**"As I remember, he was jibing at you too,"**

I waved him off, and grinned, "Like a duck, 'Bee, like a duck,"

His optics sparkled as he played the song clip.

_"Be like a duck. Be like a duck. Be like a duck. Like a duck.  
Maybe you stroll. Maybe you fly. Or maybe just float, let the river run by._

_When the rain starts fallin' let it roll off your back. _

_Open up you beak and go - quack quack quack!"_

He even waggled his doorwings on the 'quack quack quack' part.

I laughed as he finished, even Optimus cracked a smile as 'Bee set me down again, letting out a reel of canned laughter.

"Come you two ducklings," he teased, "We have a visitor that needs help,"

"You saved him?" I asked, sobering up, "Sentinel?"

He nodded.

"He needs energon, badly," he said, "I will have to bring him from stasis,"

"Can I watch?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, "But I would advise staying back, he has been in stasis since the _Ark_ crash landed, I do not know how he will react."

I nodded as we made our way into the room where Sentinel lay in wait.

He was kinda impressive. Red in color, but it looked like he had a beard, and two cloak-like projections from his back.

"Your teacher," I said.

"Our _brother_," he corrected.

All Primes were siblings. Brothers…and sisters.

"Brother," I confirmed.

Optimus looked at his mentor, our brother, with a sort of longing and pity.

And it showed not only through his optics, but through the bond as well.

"Let us begin," he said, softly, as he turned towards the sleeping Prime.

I stood next to 'Bee and watched as Optimus brought out the Matrix of Leadership, gently tossing it from servo to servo.

"Sentinel Prime," Optimus said, placing the Matrix into Sentinel's spark, "We bid you return,"

Sentinel gave a series of convulsions and his optics flashed open.

And he attacked Optimus.

"_DAD_!" 'Bee and I shrieked starting towards him.

But we were stopped by 'Hide and 'Sides. Sentinel placed his blade too close to my dad's helm for my comfort.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus yelled as Sentinel pinned him on the ground, "It is I, Optimus…Prime!"

The desperate fire died in the elder Prime's optics, Optimus tried his hand at words again.

"It is all right," he said, soothingly, "You are safe,"

He had used that same tone with me on that one stormy night on Diego Garcia…

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet said, as 'Sides and 'Hide released me and 'Bee.

"We are here," Optimus said, as Sentinel got up, releasing him from his choke-hold, "You are home, Sentinel."

Sentinel looked at him, confused.

"The war…" he said, shaking his helm, "The war!"

Optimus picked up the Matrix.

"The war was lost," he said sadly, "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland,"

He began to stand, and he looked at his mentor.

"We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth," he said, "Its human race is our ally,"

"My ship," Sentinel said, "We came under fire…"

A revelation hit him and his helm jerked up to face Optimus.

"The pillars…" he whispered, "Where are the pillars!?"

"You saved five of them," Optimus said, "Including the control pillar,"

"The red one," 'Sides said to me, clarifying.

I nodded, watching Sentinel warily.

I didn't trust him, he hurt my dad, yes…but there was something else too…

"Only _five!?_" Sentinel cried, "We once had _hundreds!_"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Mearing said, getting the nerve to come to the railing, "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

I ran over to Optimus and flew up to his shoulder, a rush of warm content ran through the bond and I returned it.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe," Sentinel said, "Together the pillars form a Spacebridge. I designed it, and I alone, can control it. It defies your physics to transport matter through time and space,"

"So if he was the bad guy…we'd be slagged," I mused.

"But he's not," Optimus growled, stubbornly, "Watch your mouth,"

"I'm just saying if he _was_…"

"Enough," he said.

"Yes, Dad,"

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked.

"Yes," Optimus said, "for resources, for refugees."

Then it hit me.

_"For weapons…"_ I thought, cold fear rushing through me.

Worry and confusion greeted me from the bond.

My dad was worried about me, that something was wrong.

I reassured him.

"Refugees, or troops of _soldiers_," Mearing pointed out exactly what I'd been thinking, "Weapons, maybe _bombs_! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is _our_ technology and it _must_ be returned," Sentinel said, annoyed.

"Yes," Mearing said, glaring back at him, "If _humans_ say so. You _can't_ just bring weapons of mass destruction _into our atmosphere_! You kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called _paperwork_ kind of separates us from the animals!"

I have to admit, my respect for her rose after that.

You don't tick off us Primes…we're scary when mad.

I make things burst into flames, Dad rips off 'Con faces, I don't even _want _to know what Sentinel does…

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of _mine_," Sentinel said, his optics narrowing.

I sense a great disturbance in the force. And I don't wanna be here when it snaps…

"The Decepticons must _never_ know the Spacebridge is here," Sentinel said, "For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

I really, _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

**A/N Sirius is Dusk's Newfoundland that Ben got her for her birthday, that story will be put up later in _Thunder and Flames_. Dusk's little stormy night is also in that fic. Dusk doesn't trust Sentinel, and for good reason (as we all know). And some people have been asking me to keep some characters alive that die in the movie, I'm sad to say that it will happen like the movie (I cried when they offlined 'Hide, and it's gonna _kill_ me when I have to write it) and there will be a few extra changes. An extra death, and two broken sparks at the end...but I'm not revealing whose. Only me and my friend Jackie know (And if you release who, Jackie, I'll offline you) ;) Sorry guys, but it's gotta happen. Although I want to keep them alive too! I really do!  
**

**Dusk and 'Bee's quipps:  
**

**"And proud of it": Frodo Baggins-The Fellowship of the Ring (Ext. Ed.)  
**

**"Stupid, Fat, Hobbit": Sméagol/Gollum- The Two Towers and The Return of the King  
**

**"You're Hopeless": Samwise Gamgee- The Two Towers  
**

**"Say Uncle! Say It!": Breakdown- TF Prime: TMI  
**

**Title (and 'Bee's little song) from Keith Boynton's ****_Be Like A Duck _(From _Philadelphia Chickens_. Collections of Cheesy, but _very_ cute and catchy songs, my cousins and I were _crazy_ about them when we were little!)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. A Love More Faithful Than The Morning

**Dusk's starting to feel a bit left out****. Sam makes a bigger appearance, and so does 'Bee's "favorite" (Can't you hear the sarcasm?) human.**

******Review Q&A:  
**

******_Guest: PLEASE! LET IRONHIDE LIVE!_  
**

******Aw, don't make me cry again, I wish I didn't have to! 'ol 'Hide's death made me _and_ my friends cry when we saw the movie. Just wait and see what I do with it though.  
**

******_Wheeljack1995: B-but..._  
**

******You heard me  
**

******_Madsluads:Two most favorite parts:_**

I make things burst into flames, Dad rips off 'Con faces, I don't even want to know what Sentinel does… (because it's so true)

I sense a great disturbance in the force. And I don't wanna be here when it snaps… (because it's Star Warsish)  


******See, this is why I do this! 'Cause people get it :)  
**

******_grapejuice101: as always I love it. why do I have a feeling that sentinel will kidnap dusk. update_  
**

******Now would I do that...? *Evil smirk*  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

**Witt-Brains  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Senarin _Ivorra_-Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 5

A Love More Faithful Than The Morning

Dusk POV

After the little brush with Mearing, Optimus and Sentinel went outside to get the new addition an alt mode. Alone. Without me.

I was happy for him, really I was. But he…I dunno…

He seemed like he was ignoring me.

And I didn't like it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

I came up cautiously behind Dusk as Sentinel and Optimus went out. She looked depressed and hurt as she watched them.

"Is it safe for me to be near you now?" I asked, "Or am I gonna be smacked again?"

She gave a sad half-smile.

"Sorry about that," she said, "You surprised me is all,"

"More liked ticked you off."

"Ok," she admitted, "That too."

"Ya know…" I said, "Sentinel kinda looks like Sir Ian McKellen."

"He looks like _Gandalf,_" Dusk said, raising an eyebrow, "Really, Ben?"

"Whaat?" I asked, "He does!"

"I thought he reminded me of Sean Connery," Amber said as she flung her arms over the two of us.

"You both are nuts!" Dusk sighed, ducking out of Amber's embrace.

"And you're jealous," I pointed out.

Dusk snorted nervously.

"I am _not_ jealous!" she said, looking around, "Why would I be jealous? I've got no reason to be jealous…"

"You're not fooling us," Amber said, "The way you look at Sentinel…it's like he stole your man,"

"Optimus is _not_ my _man_!" Dusk snapped, "In case you haven't noticed, he's my _dad_!"

"And he's being taken away from you," I said, "Face it, you're jealous."

"Sentinel is stealing the attention that Optimus has been giving you," Amber said, "He's taking your dad away from you."

Dusk sighed and sat down, pulling her knees close to her.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" she asked.

"Duh!" Amber and I said in unison.

"You're practically screaming 'I hate Sentinel Prime'," Amber said.

Dusk groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Normally, I'm better at hiding these things," she muttered, pouting.

"Don't pout," I said, smirking, "It's un-Prime-like."

Her eyes glittered darkly as she glared at me.

"I don't care,"

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into me, so close that I could hear the low humming of her spark.

"I don't like him," she said, "I don't _trust_ him. Something's not right, and I want to know what it is,"

A series of low tones caught my ear. Both Dusk and I looked up at 'Bee who was coming towards us.

"Yeah," Dusk said, standing, "I'm fine, 'Bee. Just a little worried…that's all."

_"Every little thing, is gonna be all right!"_ 'Bee clipped.

Dusk smiled as she looked up at him.

"I know," she said, "So what's going on with Sam?"

'Bee let out a series of chirps and tones that I didn't understand, but Dusk did…

And she didn't look happy.

"AGAIN!?" she yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

**"Well, Mearing and Lennox want you and me to go on guardian duty…protecting Sam,"** 'Bee said.

"AGAIN!?" I yelled.

He nodded.

I sighed and looked at Ben.

"'Bee and I are on guardian duty again," I said, "Mearing wants us to stick with Sam, make sure the 'Cons don't get him again."

Ben nodded.

"Go on," he said, "But make sure you contact us every once in a while!"

"Don't worry," I said, smiling.

"And don't die," Amber said.

"I won't," I said as Sam and his girlfriend came over as 'Bee transformed.

"We mean it!" Ben yelled as I got into 'Bee's alt.

I waved as we tore outta the base.

…..

We made it to Sam's apartment in record time, sending up little splashes in the alleyway as 'Bee came to a halt.

"'Bee, you take the freight elevator," Sam said, "Dusk and I'll see you up there,"

I patted 'Bee on the hood as he rolled forwards onto the elevator.

"Sweet place you got here," I said, looking around at the apartment.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Sooo," I said, "What happened to your Warrior goddess girlfriend?"

Sam's face twitched slightly and he turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Fine," I said, "Sooo, your girl, Carly? How'd you meet her?"

He smiled slightly as he looked sideways at me.

"Met her the day I got that medal over there from Obama," he said, "We just sorta…clicked."

"Sam and Carly sittin' in a tree," I sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Aw, shut up," he said, throwing a pillow and blanket at me.

I caught them and stuck my tongue out at him.

The freight elevator finally came to a stop, and 'Bee came out. The main room was big enough for him to stand in if he bowed his head a bit. My brother sat down as gently as he could on the floor, and I wandered over to him.

I listened to my surroundings and instantly picked up on the cretin-bot and his laptop accomplice's conversation.

"This blows," Wheelie muttered, "That lady officially kicked us out."

"Yeah," his buddy, Brains, said, "Witness Protection Program _sucks_."

"Yeah, but we're a whole lot safer with big yellow and his cannons and the Prime with her bow," Wheelie said, "That dog can't protect scrap!"

'Bee rolled his optics as he messed around with his cannons. I sat with my back against his leg, cleaning Taulmaril.

"Dusk? 'Bee?" Sam asked.

**"Sam,"** 'Bee said, switching out his cannon for his servo.

I gave Sam a nod of acknowledgement.

"You two miss hanging out?" he asked.

**"A little…"** 'Bee admitted.

I shrugged.

"Beats getting shot at," I said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

He got up and grabbed some milk from the fridge.

"That woman," Sam said, hurt spiking his voice, "she called me a messenger. Can you believe that? After everything I've done, I'm a messanger."

"I believe it," I said, standing up, "I tell you, Sam, we feel the same way."

"The disrespect on this rock is _criminal_!" Wheelie said, climbing up on the windowsill.

"Shut up you," I said as I turned back to Sam.

"We should do something about it," Sam said, his face brightening, "Dusk, 'Bee, I need to know _why_ they're killing humans."

"They're 'Cons," I said, "It's what they _do_."

**"Everyone can change, Dusk,"** 'Bee said, **"Remember Jetfire?"**

"Granddaddy Blackbird," I said, smiling, "Good mech, I miss him."

**"Same, although…he was kinda dramatic…"**

"But about the human killing…I say we call in the expert," I said, looking back up at my brother.

**"You don't mean…"** 'Bee started, staring at my face, **"Aw, Primus, you _do_!"**

I turned to Sam.

"You got Si…" I started, but then realized he was already calling him, "You have him on _speed-dial!?_"

Sam smirked.

"I need to talk to Simmons," he said into the phone.

There was a long, long pause.

"Simmons!" Sam said as he put the phone on speaker.

_"Kid, what do you want?"_

"Be nice, Simmons," I said, "Or I'll set 'Bee on you."

**"Leave me outta this!"**

I smirked.

"I called you because the Decepticons are back," Sam said, "I want to know why…"

"Don't we all," I said.

"And I need your help," Sam finished.

_"They're back?"_ Simmons asked.

"No, it's just very bad 'Bots who _look_ like them!" I snapped.

"Be nice!" Sam hissed.

_"Well, _that's_ good for business,"_

"Lemme see the phone," I said, smiling.

Sam warily gave me the phone.

"Simmons," I said, "What if I told you I know a 50-year-old alien secret that nobody ever told _you_."

_"Do not tempt my addiction," _Simmons said, _"I have gone through withdrawal, girl. Dutch, is this line secure?" _

_"No,"_ a voice with a heavy German accent said.

I heard Simmons fighting with himself.

_"Don't take the risk…I'm rich, why should I? Do _not_ relapse…I won't…do not let the demons win!"_

**"Did he just call us demons?"**

_"Got it!"_ the other guy, Dutch, said.

"What if I told you it would be worth your time…" I said.

_"You sure?"_ Simmons asked.

"Prime's honor," I said.

_"What kind of secret…?"_ he said warily.

"Apollo…Moon," I started, slowly and agonizingly.

Optimus is going to _offline_ me.

"Aliens…_Cover-up…_" I said, dangling the proverbial 'carrot'.

Yep, I'm gonna be offlined for this.

"Future tech…_Assassinations…_" I crooned, "Ya know…_that_ kind of stuff."

**"Primus, you're good,"** 'Bee said, giving a slight grin, **"But I _still_ think you might be part 'Con…you can be so _evil_ at times!"**

_"Apollo…"_ Simmons whispered reverently.

There was a pause.

And it was broken by a loud bang.

_"Dutch!" _Simmons yelled, _"Girl, you got yourself a deal!"_

"Well," I said, "'Bee, go get 'im."

**"I'm not gonna like thiiiissss,"** he moaned.

…..

A few minutes later, 'Bee came back with Simmons dressed in black leather and shades.

"Tell Megatron, 'Let's tango,'" Simmons said.

**"Dusk,"** 'Bee growled, **"I dislike you…I dislike you _very_ much right now."**

"You'll get over it you overgrown sparkling," I teased as I patted his hood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Optimus POV

The location that the two of us had driven to was one of mine and Dusk's favorites.

A combination of sky, valley, forest and mountain that showcased the best this planet had to offer.

Sentinel looked around in awe at the view.

"So majestic and peaceful, this planet," he said, softly as he turned back to me, "Unlike the final days of Cybertron."

"I've wondered what might have been if _you_ had fought the final battle," I began as I came towards him, "Instead of me."

"Never mourn the past, young warrior," my mentor said, with a small smile, "Thanks to you, our race _survives_."

I took the Matrix from its resting place, and knelt, offering it towards my old mentor.

"You were our leader, Sentinel," I said as the Matrix floated over to him, "It is your right to lead us again."

"In a world I do not know, I am no longer _your_ teacher, Optimus," he said, pushing the Matrix back towards me, "You are _mine._"

I took the Matrix back and hid it once more.

"That human that was with you when you brought me here," Sentinel said, "What is her designation?"

"Her name is Dusk," I said, "She is no human, she is a Halfling."

"Halfling?"

"Half human, half cybernetic," I clarified, "She is not from our universe. Rather, one that parallels this one,"

"But what is she doing here?" Sentinel asked, "And _why_ do I sense another Prime besides you and I?"

"Dusk is the other Prime you sense, old friend," I said, "She is here because her own world is too dangerous for her to live there…they are at war just as we are."

"And why is it too dangerous?"

A flicker of worry ran through my spark, something was warning me not to divulge too deeply into Dusk's origins with Sentinel.

"I was never told," I said.

It wasn't exactly true, my counterpart had told me that Dusk could end the war one both worlds, but he never told me how she could.

"You are protective of her," my mentor noted, "As if she was your own sparkling…"

I looked up at him.

"She is?" he asked.

"We have adopted each other," I said, defensively, "She is mine, and I would do anything for her,"

My teacher nodded.

"That is a wise sentiment," he said, "But you must be careful…the bonds between sparks are strong, and they are painful when broken…you of all Cybertronians should know that, Optimus,"

I did, and I was determined not to let what happened between my brother and I happen to my daughter.

**A/N Prime still loves Dusk, and he'll do pretty much anything for her. Something's urging him not to tell Sentinel about her past though...  
**

**Title from Phil Wickham's ****_True Love _  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. I Don't Know That Much About Astronauts

**Starts off with a little ****history and training, then gets to an idiot tempting 'Bee...then, you'll see.**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

**Witt-Brains  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Chimera-Dino/Mirage  
**

Chapter 6

I Don't Know That Much About Astronauts

Dusk POV

Training to be a warrior is hard.

Training to be a warrior in your dreams is even harder.

Mom and Trimus had told me that I'd be getting my _Ivorra_ training in the Dreamscape, I just wasn't expecting it to be this hard.

I'd been trained (drilled) in Cybreian history, weaponry and warfare, and diplomacy, learned how to transform my hands from skin to armor and _then_ into weaponry (a scimitar-like sword and a blaster), learned how to shoot with said blaster, and tonight's lesson…

Swordplay.

"No, no, no!" Mom said, as she shook her head, "Right foot forward, and always, _always_ be prepared for the attack!"

I sighed as I flicked the sword again.

Swordplay was a _lot_ harder than the movies made it out to be.

The shifting golden mists of the Dreamscape were making it worse in my opinion.

I repositioned my feet, and raised the sword once more.

"There you go," Mom said, raising her own two blades and whirling them like an expert as she attacked, "Keep your sword up, Dusk. Now, what is the name of the sword you're carrying?"

I parried and retreated back, keeping my sword up.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"It's a Cybreian _Karia_," I said, as she came at me again, "Literally translated as Soultouch in the ancient _Ivorra_ language,"

"Because…?" Mom said, aiming a heavy blow at my head with her own _Karia_ and her Broadsword.

"It is said that one scratch can cut down to the soul," I said, "It glows when danger's near with a blue to white light."

"And it does this why?" she asked.

"Because in the blade's forging, it is infused with Energa from its wielder," I grunted as I blocked another stroke, "Giving it another trait…"

"And that would be?"

"I'm getting there!" I snapped.

Mom seized the opportunity and whipped my legs out from under me, she placed her _Karia_'s point right above my throat.

_"Dead,"_ she said, as I lay there.

She helped me back up, "Never let your anger get the best of you. Rage is a weapon, yes…but it can also be your undoing."

_"'The hasty stroke oft' goes astray,'"_ I quoted.

"And Tolkien was right," Mom said, resheathing her swords, "Now, what was the other property of the _Karia_?"

"Since it is forged from it's wielder's Energa," I said, "It won't harm it's forger, because it _knows_ the Energa it was born from."

"Very good, Sweetspark," Mom said, smiling, "You did well,"

"So the _Karias_," I said, "Do they have names too?"

"What, like Excalibur?" Mom said, "Dusk, you _know_ Excalibur isn't a _Karia_."

"I know that," I said, "Excalibur is a _rynnanna_, a Starsaber. And there are five of them: Excalibur, Joyeuse, Mistlienne, Clarent and Tizona."

Mom nodded, "You've been studying. That's good!"

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom sighed, "_Karias_ have names too. Mine for example, is named Andúril,"

"And Ratchet calls _me_ the Ringer," I snickered.

"Hey," Mom said, "You had to get it from _someone_,"

"I'm just glad it was you," I said, leaning on her shoulder.

Mom let a purr rumble through her chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring it.

"So, you've awakened a new Prime, right?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You don't like him," she observed.

"I don't trust him,"

"Good," Mom said, her eyes hardening, "If he's _anything_ like who I'm thinking he is…then you _must_ watch out for him."

"Why?" I asked.

"A very, _very_ good mech died because of him," Mom said, closing her eyes, "He was a good friend of mine, and his son was heartbroken."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said, sadly, "Trimus would have my hide if I squealed."

"We'll just be careful then," I said.

"Good idea."

A tug pulled at my arm, like someone was trying to wake me up…

"Karrick's counterpart," Mom confirmed, "He's tired of waiting for you to…what did he say…oh yeah, '_get up off your sorry aft and help me and Sam out'_."

"Wait!" I said, shocked, "_'Bee_…who _always_ tells me I need to wash my mouth out with soap…just _cursed_ at me?!"

"Yep," Mom said, popping the 'p'.

I grinned evilly.

"I'm not letting him live that down!"

The Dreamscape's mists swirled, weaving between me and my mom, signaling that it was time for me to go.

"See you tonight, Mama," I said, waving.

"Goodbye Sweetspark!" Mom's voice called out from the mist.

...

**"…nd I'm gonna lock you in the same room with Brains and Wheelie if you don't wake up this instant!"** 'Bee growled, poking me.

"I'm up!" I muttered.

**"Finally!"** 'Bee sighed, **"I was just about to tell you to…"**

"Get up off my sorry aft and help you and Sam out?" I said innocently.

His optics narrowed.

"Hey," I said, "Your words, not mine!"

I got off the couch and made my way over to Sam, Simmons and Dutch.

"What's up Doc?" I asked.

Simmons pointed a series of pictures of NASA people.

"What we have here, is an astronaut epidemic. MIA, dead, died in a car accident," he said, pointing to a different picture each time, "killed, DOA, car death."

"It's like these guys can't _drive_," I said, "I mean, they can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car…shouldn't a car be easier?"

**"Unless it's a 'Bot,"** 'Bee said.

"Or a 'Con…" I finished.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"It's for me," Sam said, "I'll be back."

An older guy opened the door a bit, and handed Sam a bunch of papers.

"Procured your information, Witwicky," the guy said.

"Thank you, Bruce," Sam said, starting to close the door.

There was a thud as I could only guess that the guy had put his foot in the door.

"Now," the guys started.

"'Bee," I said, looking up, "I don't think I like where this is going…"

**"Me neither,"**

"Let me see one right now," the guy begged, "One time."

Sam thought about it for a second.

"Quick," he said.

"Very," the guy agreed as Sam let him in.

I felt a slight burning in my hands, I looked down and realized that the armor that I'd been able to create in the Dreamscape…

I was also able to create here.

It was a dusty gold color, the same as my wings…

Which were exposed for the weirdo in the business suit to see.

I folded them back, gently. 'Bee let out a comforting hum and I watched the guy warily.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter," Sam said as the guy came closer to 'Bee and I.

I stood up, suddenly, and planted myself in front of my brother as the others talked a bit.

If this guy tried anything to 'Bee…he was going to have to get through me.

**"He's just looking at us,"** 'Bee reassured me, **"He's not gonna offline us."**

I relaxed, slightly, but I didn't move from in front of 'Bee.

"Freaking _awesome_," the guy, Bruce, said, taking off his glasses.

I didn't summon it, but my Staff appeared in my hands as I backed away from him. I didn't like him…

Ok, I'll admit, I was a _little_ scared.

He looked at me and 'Bee like we were an exhibit in a zoo.

'Bee shifted his weight a bit, trying to get a little more comfortable. Bruce made a gesture at 'Bee and I, as if he was saying 'bring it'.

"Come to Daddy…" he said.

'Bee shook a finger at him.

**"Do you _really_ want to do that?"**he asked.

"I wouldn't," I warned.

Bruce ignored me.

"C'mon, throw down," he said, putting up his hands, like he was getting ready to box.

"You idiot," I sighed, as 'Bee tapped his fingers on the floor.

Knowing my brother as well as I did…

That was a _sure_ sign that he was a little annoyed.

Bruce still didn't stop.

**"You wanna play _rough_ huh?"** 'Bee growled, snapping his blast mask down.

Uh oh.

_"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?"_ 'Bee clipped as I backed off a bit.

"He's a freak," Simmons sighed.

"Primus," I said, "You just now figured that out!?"

'Bee swapped his cannon in for his servo.

"Like it?" Bruce asked.

_"Get back!"_ 'Bee clipped, knocking Bruce on the floor and aiming his cannon at him.

And the funny thing…

Bruce _laughed_, like it _tickled._

"I'm _ticklish_!" Bruce said.

_"What an idiot_,_"_ I heard Hermione's voice say softly from 'Bee's radio.

I smirked.

"'Bee, let 'im up," I said.

'Bee shrugged.

_"It was only a bit of fun,"_ he clipped with Bilbo's voice as he put his cannon up.

"Sir!" Simmons snapped, "We are having a pretty high-level alien confab here that _I_ don't think you're cleared for, _errand boy_."

"Yeah, you're right," Bruce said, getting up, "It's a freakin' robot."

I narrowed my eyes, my _Karia_ switching out for my hand.

'Bee grabbed my arm, gently.

**"Don't,"**

Sam saw, and he hurriedly went over to Bruce.

"I think it's time to go, Bruce," Sam said, ushering Bruce towards the door.

"Thank you so much for this," Bruce said, "And…"

"Got to go, Bruce," Sam said, closing the door as Brains transformed.

"Hey! I'm smokin' over here!" the mini-bot whined, "Downloadin' missing Russian Cosmonauts,"

"Good for you," I said, as the armor on my hands disappeared.

"Turns out…the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon," he continued, "The _moon_, in _1972_! And two of their Cosmonauts went into hiding in America."

"Great," I said, "Now how does this help us?"

"I just found them alive!" Brains said.

"You're a genius, Brains," Wheelie said.

I heard the door open a bit and looked up the stairs.

Carly.

'Bee followed my glance and literally jumped.

**"Oh! Carly! Uh…"**

And he stumbled into the chandelier, causing sparks to fly.

**"Whoa!"** 'Bee yelped as the chandelier rocked.

"That was smooth, Bumblebee," Brains said, sarcastically.

I whacked him over the head.

"Be nice, mini-bot," I growled.

The chandelier came loose of its fastenings and came crashing down. 'Bee tried to catch it before it hit the floor…

But it slipped through his fingers.

He put a servo to his helm, embarrassed.

_"Missed it by _that_ much,"_ he clipped out nervously.

"Aw, 'Bee," I said, patting his pede.

**"Primus, I'm such a clutz,"** he moaned, his blast mask coming down in shame.

"Uh, hi," Sam said, staring at Carly.

She gave him the 'what the Pit is going on here' face.

"Would somebody care to tell me what the heck's going on?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked, sizing her up.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are _you_?" she repeated.

"Who am I?" Simmons asked, then he turned to Sam, "Who_ is _that? Dutch! Frisk her!"

Dutch looked at Carly.

"Certainly,"

"If you wanna lose your hands," I said.

"N-no," Sam said, "Dutch…"

Carly put up a hand.

"Don't touch me," she warned.

Dutch froze awkwardly.

"I'm…not gonna touch her," he said, coming down the stairs.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Angel," Sam explained, "I…uh…I was working. I'm sorry about this."

"Great," Wheelie said, "We're homeless,"

"She lives here?" Simmons asked, "Woooow. You had your chance to frisk her."

"I have a girlfriend," Dutch admitted.

"Really?" I asked, nicely, "What's her name?"

"India,"

I smiled.

"That's a nice name," I said, heading over to Simmons and stealing the files Bruce the Brainless brought in, "Woooow. This is some neat stuff, 'Bee, you see this?"

I brought it over.

**"All I can say is that this guy's good with computers…for a human,"**

"But what did the 'Cons want with Wang and the other scientists?" I wondered, flying up to 'Bee's shoulder.

**"I don't know,"** he said, **"And I don't think we're going to like it when we find out."**

A familiar honk sounded from the street.

I ran to the window, right as Dino and 'Sides pulled up.

"'SIDES!" I squealed.

"And what are we?" Amber asked as she and Ben climbed out of Dino's cab, "Chopped liver?"

I ran down the stairs, out the door and into my friends' arms. I knew right then…

Whatever we had to face, we'd face together.

**A/N Dusk has some new abilities, like the armor for example. (Read chp 7 of _From Dusk To Dawn_, Colbolt explains it a bit) It'll develop more and more later on, like forming a battle mask if she's _really_ threatened. Anyway...  
**

**Title from FFH's _Astronaut_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. I Wonder As I Wander

**Dusk, Ben, and Amber learn not to point**** a gun at Dutch, and that the 'Cons are plotting something...and it includes a certain Prime...  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Chimera-Dino/Mirage  
**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 7

I Wonder As I Wander

Ben POV

We'd all set out on a new adventure, this time…we were together.

'Sides, 'Bee and Dino flew down the highway. Dusk had Sam and Simmons on speaker.

"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian Cosmonauts," Simmons said, "Nothing like driving in a Maybach."

"Eh," I said, "Nothing beats a 'Bot,"

'Sides purred.

"But Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you," Simmons said.

"So does Primus," 'Sides chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever tin can," Simmons said.

"Can I squish him?" 'Sides asked.

'Bee chirped something. Dusk gave a snap.

"_No_, 'Sides," she sighed, "_No_, 'Bee."

_"Aw, c'mon!"_ 'Bee clipped.

"Pleeeese?" 'Sides begged.

"No!"

I smirked as she facepalmed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

We pulled up to a bar-like building, 'Sides rolled down his window as we rolled up to Sam and Simmons.

"What's up doc?" I asked.

"My Dutchman," Simmons said, looking through binoculars, "former NSA cybersleuth extraodinaire tracked them down here."

"So, these Cosmonauts went into hiding," Ben said, "Why?"

"Bingo!" Dutch said, pointing, "I've got a match!"

"Way to go, Dutch!" I said as a former Cosmonaut went into a building, "You're a German Shephard, Dutch,"

He smiled.

"The thing about Russians is," Simmons said, opening a case, "They never like to talk."

He picked up a gun.

"It's gonna take a little of the 'international language'," he said.

"Translation: You have a gun, I have a gun," Amber muttered, "Whose is bigger? The guy who's gonna win."

"I agree," I said, "I think you're taking it a little too far,"

"Never too far with Russians," Simmons said, getting out of the car.

"We're gonna be in _so_ much trouble," Ben sighed as we got out of 'Sides' alt.

"Be careful," 'Sides said, "Remember, just call, and we'll be there."

"And bring down the whole building?" I said, "I can take care of it,"

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't worry," I said, following Simmons into an alley.

The former S7 agent knocked on the door.

An angry looking Russian guy opened the flap on the metal door.

Simmons said something that I couldn't catch, and the Russian glared at him.

"That means goodbye," he snapped and shut the flap.

I snickered as Simmons pounded on the door again.

The Russian opened the flap, and Simmons pushed in a wad of cash. The Russian opened the door, and we all shuffled in.

The interior of the club was…interesting.

I'd spent most of my time lately at a base with metal walls and concrete floors, so the vibrant colors of the room kinda hurt my eyes.

The Cosmonaut we were looking for sat in a booth at the back of the room. Simmons swaggered over to the table.

I had a _bad_ feeling about this…

"Dutch!" Simmons said, "Give me something tough."

Dutch flipped through a pocket translator frantically before looking back up.

"Uh…Baryshnikov," Dutch muttered.

I rolled my eyes right as the Cosmonaut looked at him.

"We do speak English," he said.

"Dutch," Simmons said, "You suck."

"No he doesn't," Amber said.

"He tried his best," Ben said, "You did good Dutch."

"It's a Cyrillic alphabet," Dutch protested, "It's like all those buttons you never push on a calculator!"

"And that's hard to master," I said, "You did your best,"

Simmons ignored us.

"Agent Seymour Simmons," Simmons said, "Sector Eight, formerly Seven. We know who you are, cosmonautchiks,"

"So what?" another Cosmonaut asked.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon," I said, "But it all got shut down."

"The question is," Simmons asked throwing me a look as he picked up a shot glass, "Why?"

The girl fired off in rapid Russian to the first Cosmonaut, then fired off to the bartender.

I snapped my vision from one woman to the other like some sort of human tennis match. It was just starting to get interesting…

When the first woman suddenly pulled a gun on Simmons.

The bartender pulled a gun on Dutch, who raised his hands.

I stood in front of Ben and Amber, willing myself not to let my anger get the best of me and reveal myself.

A man got Sam and forced him down on the chair.

Simmons calmly got up, the first woman's gun not leaving his nose.

"Go ahead," he said, "shoot me."

She fired off some more Russian.

"What are they saying?" Amber asked.

I snorted, "Like _I_ can speak Russian."

"You speak Cybertronian," Ben pointed out, "And you mentally download almost everything…"

"Except Russian!" I hissed, "Pit, I haven't _gotten_ that far, ok?"

"I'm willing to die for my country," Simmons said, "Are you?"

I felt a slight change in Dutch's demeanor…like his sense of reason had shut down all of a sudden…

Dutch turned around, eyes cold and dark and without any light.

Like a shark's.

"You are beautiful," Simmons said to the woman, "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?"

Suddenly, Dutch let out a yell and grabbed the bartender's gun, yanking her forwards. He jerked the gun out of the bartender's hands and smashed the lamp with it before he knocked her flat.

Dutch aimed the gun at one of the other men, his eyes hard as he cocked it. Both men kneeled down to the ground, slowly.

"Dutch!" Simmons ordered, "Back in the cage."

Dutch swung the gun around, still holding a handgun to the man while aiming the 'borrowed' gun at everyone else.

"Dutch!" Simmons shouted, "Hold, Dutch, hold!"

"Control your boy, please!" Sam said.

How would Optimus handle this…

Diplomatically, trying to calm the gunman, then disarming him.

Sounded like a plan.

"Dutch," I said, calmly walking towards him.

"Are you insane!?" Ben hissed.

"Shut _up_!" I hissed back.

Dutch looked like a cornered wild animal, his eyes darted from me to Simmons to everyone else.

"Easy, Dutch," I said soothingly, "Just put the gun down…"

He looked up at me and his eyes went back to normal, he lowered the guns slightly.

"That's it…" I encouraged.

He dropped the guns, blinking rapidly.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice trembling, "That is the old me."

"I've made a mental note _not_ to tick him off," Ben said softly.

"Okay, let's everybody just calm down!" I said, acting a lot braver than I felt, "Lower the heat…and the guns…let's relax. World War II is over,"

And to my surprise…

Everyone dropped their guns.

"Now," I said to the Cosmonauts, "Are you going to tell us about that lunar mission that went bust?"

"Come with us," one of them said.

…..

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets," one said, pulling out a file, "American first to send man to the moon…"

"But USSR first to send camera," the other finished, dropping the file onto the floor, "In 1959, our Luna 3 take picture of the dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963m Luna _4_ sees…"

"Strange rocks," the other Cosmonaut said, :Around the ship. _Hundreds _of them."

_"So those five pillars weren't the only ones…"_ I thought.

"Show pictures," his buddy said.

He slid the pictures across the table to me and Sam.

It looked like a bunch of crates, trailing thick wires across the moon's pale surface.

"…with some drag marks," he finished.

"I've seen these," Sam said, "These aren't rocks, these are pillars. Alien pillars for a Spacebridge."

"We know about these because the Autobots have five of these," I said, "The Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo 11 ever got there…"

"They musta took the pillars," Ben said.

"And hid them," Amber finished.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense," I said, "The Decepticons have the ship…they have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them."

Then the light clicked on.

"Unless…" I started, "Ugh, Primus, I'm such an _idiot_!"

Sentinel Prime was the one thing the 'Cons needed.

I got up out of my chair and headed outside.

"We've got to meet up with Sentinel," Sam said, "rendezvous with him and keep him safe."

My brother Prime was in great danger.

I whipped out my cell phone and hit a number on my speed dial.

"Dad…" I said as he picked up, "Where is Sentinel?"

**A/N Next Chapter is one I'm dreading to do...but it needs to be done. Not really much action in this one, but I'm sure it'll change.  
**

**Title from an Appalachian Folk Melody: _I Wonder As I Wander_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. I Wish That All Music Were Mute

**It's time.**** That's all I have to say.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe**

**Chimera-Dino/Mirage  
**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 8

I Wish That All Music Were Mute

Dusk POV

I sat back in the driver's seat. Optimus said that Sentinel was around here somewhere and 'Sides had just commed him…

So where the frag was he?

"There he is!" Ben shouted as the Prime drove down the road.

"Took him long enough," Amber sighed.

"As long as he made it safely, I don't care how long it took him," I said as 'Sides started his engine and followed Sentinel.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID…

Dad.

"We just picked up Sentinel," I said into the receiver.

_"Good,"_ Optimus answered, _"I am about ten minutes behind him,"_

"Ten minutes?"

_"You would not believe the traffic in this area."_

I mentally pictured him in the middle of a traffic jam…and nearly burst out laughing.

_"It's not funny,"_

"Yes it is," I said, "Maybe you should stick to the back roads…you've got enough horsepower to get through any rough spots. But I'd stay away from the alleys."

_"Are you making a joke about my size?"_

"Um…uh…" I looked to Ben and Amber and gestured at the phone.

_"Dusk…"_

"What…?" I said, "Dad…kkkkk….you're...kkkkk…eaking…kkkkk….up…bye!"

And I hung up.

"That was a low prank," Ben said.

"The 'lost signal'?" 'Sides asked, "Ugh, Dusk, we need to work on your 'escaping trouble' act."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright guys," I said, "Let's head out to NEST."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Ben POV

"So the whole thing has been a set up from the beginning?" I asked.

"Yep," Dusk said, "The 'Cons wanted Dad to find Sentinel because only Dad could revive him."

"But NEST has the Spacebridge," Amber said.

"_Five_ pillars," Dusk corrected as 'Sides passed 'Bee, "Remember…they have _hundreds_. We did _exactly_ what the 'Cons wanted us to do. They are coming for Sentinel Prime."

Dusk put a hand up to her comm.

"Dino, 'Bee, 'Sides, keep a tight formation around Sentinel," she ordered.

"Sure thing," 'Sides said as he, 'Bee and Dino made a barrier on all sides of Sentinel.

I heard sirens behind us and looked out the window at three black Suburbans.

"Police escort?" I asked.

Dusk looked out, and gave a low hiss.

_"'Cons,"_ she growled as she put a hand on 'Sides' dash, "Don't let them near Sentinel."

"Dino's got it," he said, coming closer to Sentinel.

The Suburbans edged closer to us, boxing us in. Simmons and Dutch were right between them.

"I didn't ask him," Dusk said, not taking her eyes off the cop 'Cons, "I asked you,"

"And I'm doing that," 'Sides said, "Dino just commed me and said he's going to slow them down if they try anything."

Simmons leaned out of his car…right as the 'Con behind him transformed and threw Simmons from his car.

"Funny like that?" Amber asked.

"Stay down," 'Sides growled.

"Gladly," Amber squeaked as the other two 'Cons transformed.

"'Sides, you got to get Sentinel outta here!" Dusk said, "You got to guard him!"

"Like I was going to do anything else," he said back.

Suddenly, one of the 'Cons leaped forwards, almost tackling 'Bee.

'Bee slammed on the breaks and the 'Con catapulted over him.

Dusk gave a low growl.

"He protected Sam," she said, "But he did exactly what they wanted him to do."

"They've got a clear line to Sentinel," Amber whispered.

Apparently 'Bee figured that out too.

Remember when Dusk got chased by 'Hide when she glued his doors shut? He was stuck in his alt, but he could still fire his cannons.

'Bee did something like that. Partially transforming, 'Bee's guns flipped out, and he took some shots at the 'Cons.

'Sides followed suit, and fired off a shell, causing one of the 'Cons to stumble.

"Dino," Dusk said, "Get 'em,"

"Got you!"

The cherry red Ferrari zipped forwards, and Dino transformed, flinging out his whips. The barbed ends of the whips caught in one of the 'Con's armor, and the 'Bot _skated_ down the highway attached to the 'Con like some sort of horse and buggy act and _laughing _the whole way.

"I always knew he was crazy," Amber muttered.

"Shoot him!" I heard Sam yell from 'Bee's open window, "Shoot him, 'Bee!"

"Get 'im, 'Sides!" Dusk yelled.

Both 'Bots fired in sync at the 'Con forcing it off the road in a fiery way.

Dino retracted his whips and transformed, following us.

"You destroyed my toy…" he pouted through 'Sides comm.

"It was going to be scrapped anyway!" 'Sides retorted.

"Boys!" Dusk snapped, "C'mon! _Focus_!"

The 'Cons started flipping cars and other stuff at us in order to keep us from reaching Sentinel.

I felt 'Sides' gears clench.

"'Sides…" Dusk said, uncertainly, "What are you…?"

And he _flipped over the wreckage!_

Like literally, _jumped_!

We all yelled as we went upside down in mid-air. 'Sides hit the ground upright, and drove on. 'Bee hit the ground right after us and kept in pursuit.

I couldn't release the arms of the seat, I held them in a death grip, knuckles white.

"You…" Dusk stuttered, "You…"

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US _KILLED_!" Amber yelled.

"You're still online aren't you?" 'Sides growled.

"You're not gonna be…" Amber threatened.

"Am…" Dusk said, "Calm down."

"You…" Amber huffed in frustration, "Fine. But I'm getting a nice _long_ day at the beach for this…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Dusk POV

I looked up at the road ahead. The 'Cons were gaining on Sentinel…

And they almost had him.

Panic gripped me.

"'Sides, you've got to move faster!" I shouted, "FASTER! GO!"

"I'm _trying_!" he said, "'Bee's almost there, he's almost…"

The 'Con closest to 'Bee knocked over a truck full of propane tanks, 'Bee couldn't out maneuver it…he was too close to it.

"'BEE! SAM!" I screamed.

And 'Bee did to Sam what the others had done with me many times.

He transformed with Sam still in his alt. Sam went flying into the air, screaming. 'Bee nocked a bunch of debris out of the way before collapsing back down into his alt.

"Way to go 'Bee," 'Sides said as he drove around the tanks.

"Thank God," I said, slumping against the seats in relief.

'Bee hit the brakes and we zipped past him.

"NEST headquarters…dead ahead!" Ben said.

"Did you _have_ to say dead?" I asked as we flew down the road.

"Look!" Amber said, pointing towards the building, "Ironhide!"

And so it was.

The big, black Topkick barreled down the road…still as demonic looking as ever.

I tell you, if you knew 'Hide, you'd be scared too. I've never looked at a Topkick the wrong way again…just in case it's 'Hide.

'Sides stopped.

"Ok, you three, _out_," he said.

We didn't argue.

But…that didn't stop us from following them on foot…

"Dino, I got 'im!" 'Sides said, transforming and skating down the road _backwards_.

"Showoff," I muttered as 'Hide shot past us.

'Bee came to a halt next to me.

"Ironhide!" Sam yelled…

Right as 'Hide met the 'Cons head on.

Literally.

All three of them fell back to earth, one of the 'Cons spewing red fluid.

"Ewww!" Amber said, cringing.

The 'Cons got back to their feet. 'Hide pointed his cannons at them both as 'Sides skated up and pointed his weapons.

"Is there a problem?" 'Hide asked.

"Whoa," 'Sides said, looking around, "A little Mexican standoff we got here."

I snorted.

Leave it to 'Sides.

"Weapons down," 'Hide said, calmly.

'Sides smirked.

Uh oh.

When he does that…he's about to zing someone…

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity," he said smugly.

I facepalmed.

And there's that over inflated ego again.

Ben and Amber let out a little laugh as my guardian and 'Hide stood off against the 'Cons.

One of the 'Cons spat a curse, making 'Hide growl.

"Drop 'em," he snarled.

And all four mechs dropped their weapons.

"Wasn't expecting that…" Amber said.

I shushed her.

Something wasn't right.

"That's good," 'Sides said, proudly.

I heard a faint clicking sound.

And one of the 'Cons withdrew a mace from its back plates, throwing it at 'Hide.

"Ironhide!" 'Sides yelled, "Watch out!"

'Hide grunted as the mace hit him in the shoulder, energon splattering from the wound.

The 'Con threw a mace at 'Sides.

"'Sides look out!" I shouted.

'Sides flipped upwards, unsheathing his blades, and sliced the mace in half before coming back down gracefully, kicking 'Hide's cannon back at him.

"Ironhide, catch!" he yelled.

'Hide caught his beloved cannon and snapped it into place in record time, aiming and firing at the 'Con who threw the mace at him, blasting its head off!

"Behind you!" 'Sides yelled, taking a stab at the remaining 'Con.

'Hide ripped out the mace that was still stuck in his shoulder with a hiss of pain.

He then proceeded to throw it at the 'Con, smashing it's faceplates in and killing it.

'Hide growled, picking the dead 'Con up and plopping it onto a car which had miraculously survived the whole attack.

"Decepticon punk!" 'Hide hissed, kicking the car and sending it into tire dealership.

The store exploded _violently_.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Double whoa," Amber agreed.

"That was fraggin' _awesome_!" Ben shouted.

"BEN!" 'Bee and Amber yelled.

He gave an impish smile and shrugged.

"Class dismissed," 'Hide said with a smile as he put his cannons onto his back.

I shook my head.

'Hide might be serious most of the time…but he knows a good one-liner every now and then.

"Alright you all," 'Sides said, collapsing into his alt, "Back to base with ya,"

'Bee took off, and the rest of us followed close behind until we got to the base.

Dino had already taken off down the ramp, 'Bee led the way past the checkpoint as Sentinel, 'Sides and 'Hide followed.

"Get inside!" a soldier shouted, "Let's go!"

"Move!" another shouted, "Keep moving!"

'Bee let Sam out and stood upright.

I got out of 'Sides' alt and walked over to my brother Prime as he transformed.

"You're safe now," I said, "I don't think the 'Cons will dare attack the base…not with Dad coming."

I heard Sam explaining the situation to Lennox as Ironhide came up next to me and Sentinel.

"We've got Decepticons everywhere!" Sam said.

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them," Lennox said, turning to 'Hide, "Ironhide!"

'Hide looked at his charge.

"Protect Sentinel, get him locked up inside!"

"Consider it done!" 'Hide rumbled, nodding.

"Hey, you've got to guard him," Sam said, "'cause he's the key to the whole thing."

Sentinel stood upright.

"Indeed I am," Sentinel said, "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers and sister Prime, is we were _never _going to win the war…"

"Wait, _what_?" I asked, "Not win the war?"

"For the sake of our planet's survival," Sentinel continued, "A deal had to be made…"

I backed up, worry filling me.

It was returned…with a little fear.

The bond…

Optimus was close.

"A deal with who…?" I asked warily as I backed up.

"With Megatron," Sentinel growled, swinging towards us with a form of gun I'd never seen before…

And it was pointing at me.

"Dusk look out!" 'Hide yelled.

A warm, massive black metal hand grabbed me and threw me out of the way of the gun's trajectory.

Leaving Ironhide in its path.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

But it was too late.

The shot had caught 'Hide in its path.

Sentinel shot 'Hide again, making me scream.

"GET BACK!" Lennox yelled, putting Sam behind him.

"W-what have you done?" 'Hide moaned, energon leaking from his mouth.

"I hereby discharge you from duty," Sentinel said, shooting 'Hide once more and knocking 'Bee and I back.

**"Ow!" **'Bee yelped, as he struggled to his feet as quickly as he could.

Sentinel aimed at us again.

"The daughter and son of Optimus," Sentinel growled, "Imagine what pain his spark would have if his adopted sparklings were to die?"

**"Stay back!"** 'Bee warned as we hid behind a crate.

Sentinel shot the crate, and it began to dissolve.

"Rust," I said, ducking, and knocking an arrow to Taulmaril, "'Bee! Run!"

**"Not without you!"** he said, shooting.

I aimed my arrow and fired.

The shot glanced off Sentinel's shoulder armor and exploded against a wall.

'Bee rolled out of the way, and I sprinted to his side.

Sentinel went on a shooting spree, blasting anything in sight.

'Bee and I kept shelter behind another crate, I buried my head in his armor.

Suddenly, it fell silent.

I peeked out, Sentinel was gone. 'Hide lay on the ground, just barely online.

"Ironhide!" I cried, coming to his side.

"St-stay b-back," he breathed, shuddering.

"Ironhide," I whispered, "'Hide…you saved me,"

"L-like I'd do oth-otherwise," he muttered.

"Thank you, 'Hide," I said, as tears streamed from my face.

"I-I wish…" he whispered.

"Wish what?" I asked.

"I w-wish I could t-take out that s-slagger traitor myself,"

"Don't worry," I said, ignoring his first plea and stroking his helm, "I'll offline him myself,"

'Hide gave a violent shudder as the 'rust' finally spread over his helm…

And he dissolved under my palm.

I began to sob uncontrollably, 'Bee came over and fell to his knees.

And we, the adopted son and daughter of Optimus Prime, wept for our friend.

And crying in front of the base...

Was how Dad found us.

**A/N It had to be done. Please don't run me through, I really _really_ hated doing this chapter (seeing as when I watched in theaters my friends and I were screaming "NO IRONHIDE WHY!?" and cursing Michael Bay's name for weeks after (still am).  
**

**Title from Eric William Barnum's arrangement of _The Stars Stand Up In The Air_ an Irish poem written by Thomas MacDonagh (I sang this song at Honors Choir this year, it's so beautiful and sad. Seemed to fit the last part of the story)****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Evenstar

**After 'Hide****'s death. Everyone's grieving, but Dusk finds that it's easier to get away. A little of Cybres is shown in this chapter, specifically the outside of the Capital City, Iadail.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime  
**

**Trimus-Prima  
**

Chapter 9

Evenstar

Optimus POV

Fear. Fire. Death. Treachery.

My own spark ached from the feelings my children were transmitting.

Something terrible had happened this day.

And that was when I found them.

Sitting in the middle of the base, surrounded by wreckage…

And the rusted remains of a mech, but I did not know who had died.

I slowly stood, facing my son and daughter.

"Dusk, Bumblebee," I said, coming to their side, "What happened here?"

Dusk lifted her Energa stained face up at me.

"He's dead," she whimpered.

I picked her up, gently.

"Who is dead," I demanded.

"'Hide," she whispered, burying her head in my servo, "Ironhide is dead…Sentinel…Sentinel…"

**"Sentinel Prime offlined Ironhide,"**Bumblebee said, not looking up.

My mentor had done this?

"Why…?" I asked in disbelief.

**"He tried to offline Dusk and me, but…but Ironhide stopped him."**

"Sentinel wondered how you'd handle it…if he offed me and 'Bee," Dusk whimpered, "He tried to kill us, Dad. He betrayed us all. Our own _brother_!"

"Inside," I said, softly, helping Bumblebee to his pedes, "Quickly."

…

The interior of the base was in chaos and flames.

I shook my helm, _how_ could I have let this happen?

"Yeah, take a look Optimus!" Director Mearing shouted, "This is all on _you_!"

"Sentinel hit the vault!" one of the soldiers said, "He took the pillars."

Colonel Lennox kicked the railing in frustration.

"Come on, let's go," he growled, "Notify the 101st Airborne! We need to hunt this thing down!"

A thing…not _him_…thing.

In light of what has happened…it is the perfect description of the one I once called teacher.

"This was not supposed to happen…" I whispered.

Dusk stroked my servo gently and Bumblebee leaned against my shoulder.

They understood.

But would everyone else?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

After about ten minutes, Optimus finally put me down.

And I was glomped by Ben and Amber.

"You okay?" Amber asked, looking me over.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking down.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "'Cause you don't…"

"I said I'm _FINE_!" I snarled, jerking my arm out of her grip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

"You did what you could, Dusk," Ben said, trying to calm her.

"Did what I could'?" she scoffed, "Ben, 'Hide is _dead_ because of me! Just like…"

Her eyes went far away from here. I immediately knew what she was seeing…because that time was etched in all of our memories.

_I was standing on the runway in the states, right as the chopper pilots dropped the Optimus' body from carrying it to the makeshift base._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

_I was in the desert, sitting at the dead Prime's pedes, holding Dusk's dead form in my bleeding hands. Tears ran down my face and onto her chest._

_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Dusk POV

_I was in a torn up valley, fire and ripped up trees surrounding me. A dying Prime locked his optics with me. "Run! Dusk, Run!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

Dusk snapped out of it, when Prime put a finger on her back.

She relaxed a bit, but she still looked sad.

"Mea Culpa," she muttered, "_eta falon,_ my fault."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

"It's not your fault," I said, "Quit beating yourself up about it!"

She looked up at me.

And I remembered why those eyes always got me.

Seeming like they pulled you down into their depths, like you were drowning. Centuries old, unimaginably wise, filled with grief…

It stood to reason that Dusk was more like the 'Bots than she was like us.

'Cause Prime's optics were the same…_exactly_ the same.

Down to the little spiraling detailing on them.

"I'm going for a walk," Dusk said, "I…I just need to be alone for a bit."

And she ran out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

I didn't stop running until I was out of sight of the Base. Then I flew a little bit, finally alighting on a building that let me see both the Base and Sam's apartment at the same time.

I hugged my knees close as I watched the police cars zip along the route that 'Sides and the rest of us had taken. Fire trucks began to put out the flames that had been caused by the fight.

My fault.

All my fault.

I should have realized sooner that something was up.

I should have listened to Mom's warning.

I started crying again, rocking back and forth, until…

"Dusk?" a familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes, and was met by a golden mist.

I had fallen asleep.

Mom had spotted me, and came sprinting over.

"Dusk!" she said, her eyes flickering with worry, "What happened?"

"It was 'Hide's counterpart…wasn't it," I mumbled.

"What?" Mom asked, "Dusk, Sweetspark, what happened?"

"Sentinel Prime killed Ironhide!" I cried, "And I couldn't do anything to stop him!"

Mom bit her lip and hugged me.

"Yes," she whispered, "It was Ironhide's counterpart who died by Senarin _Ivorra_, Sentinel's, hand."

"I'm such an idiot," I whispered, "I should have listened to you, but I dismissed it. I didn't think it'd happen."

"The past has come and gone," Mom said, "The future is one that hasn't happened yet, and it's the one that can be changed."

I didn't say anything, her words made me think.

If the future can be changed…why is it that everything that happened on Cybres is happening here?

I was just about to ask her that when…

"Dusk?" a deep voice called through the mist, "Where are you? Dusk!"

My head shot up.

What was he doing here? I thought this was just for Cybres…

My thoughts were proven wrong when a scarlet and blue form stepped out of the mist.

"D-Dad…" I said as my mother and I let go of each other, "W-What's going on? H-how are you here?"

"He's here because he wants to be," Mom said, "although, it says a lot for his persistence. He's got a strong will, the Primes normally leave this area of the Dreamscape alone."

"There is no place she goes that I will refuse to follow," Optimus said.

"In that case," Mom said, smiling, "Welcome to Cybres, Optimus Prime."

The landscape shifted, the golden mist died, becoming smooth silver metal and dark, fertile earth. Spires of a massive city thrust themselves into the azure sky, trees of both multicolored metal and of wood and leaves sprang to life.

It was a strange but beautiful combination of cybernetic and organic life…

And I loved it.

"It looks much like Cybertron," Optimus finally said, "But with more organic life to it."

"You have one of my adopted sisters to thank for that," Mom said, "Hawk did it all, the trees, the flowers…"

"Are we…" I interrupted, "Home?"

Mom smiled, "Home is that city there, Iadail, the counterpart of Iacon. That tallest tower there, is the Citadel…it's where you were born."

"C-can we go see?" I asked, eyes wide with longing.

A spark of hope flickered across the bond.

Optimus wanted to see too.

"Maybe some other time," Mom said, sadly, "I strongly advise you two go back…"

"But…" I protested, but I was silenced by a look from Mom.

"Dusk," she said, "I know you're hurting, but you can't hide away from it. Ironhide's death was tragic, as was Shadowsteel's, our Ironhide if you will…Dusk, you must stop Sentinel. Now that I know who he is, I know his plan because I myself went through it."

Her eyes flickered in pain, and that's when I realized it.

"He trained you too," I said, "Sentinel's counterpart trained you."

"Senarin _Ivorra_ trained me, yes," Mom said, "And my mother, and my uncle. It was during that training that he killed Shadowsteel…before Shadow's son's very eyes."

She placed her hand on a tree and sighed.

"Nightiron's mother died in an extremely bloody battle on Cybres before he and Shadow came to Earth. Night about died from grief when Shadow died," she said, looking mournfully at the sky, "I…I wasn't able to save his father…I couldn't rekindle him before he turned to ashes."

She pulled up her necklace, and I craned my neck to see what it was…

Mom smiled slightly and dug in her pocket, pulling out a duplicate.

"This was to be given to you when you turned a year old," she said, stroking the metal gently before handing it over to me.

It was a tiny bird, its silver wings outstretched. It held an olive branch in its right talon and a sword in its left.

"It's beautiful," I said, showing it to Optimus.

"That it is," he said, softly.

"It's our insignia," Mom said, "The Soruns have their Dragon…we Autaris have our Phoenix."

"Like the 'Bots and 'Cons," I said.

"You need _something_ to remember us by," Mom said, shrugging, "To remember your heritage by."

I embraced her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, my little Evenstar," she whispered.

Evenstar? I wondered what that was about.

"Your name _is_ Dusk," Mom said wryly as she read my mind _again_, seriously, that's gonna get annoying, "That…and the Evenstar is the most beloved of our stars. It was said that it's the spark of Centari, the husband of Prima…but I'll tell you that story later…"

"Aw, Mooom," I whined.

"I think you need to get home," she said.

"But I _am_ home," I said, cheekily.

Mom groaned.

"You're going to offline me one of these days…" she sighed, "You know what I mean."

Optimus gave a low laugh and I glared at him.

He picked me up and I gave a squeal of protest.

"I believe it is time for you to wake," he said softly.

"But…" I protested, looking at Mom.

She nodded sadly, "I need to talk to him, _alone_."

I gave a sigh of defeat…

And I woke up to a midnight sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silver POV

My daughter disappeared from the Prime's servo, hand as we called it. I shifted, and looked the Prime in the eye, err, _optic_.

"Dusk was right," he said, slightly smiling, "You do look much like your counterpart. Other than a few minor differences."

"I know that," I sighed, "But that's not the point."

"You are right," he said, respectfully, ""What was it you wished to tell me?"

"I can't reveal much about what's happened in our past," I said, "But to spare my daughter great pain…I'm bending Trimus' rule."

"Trimus?"

"He'd be the first Prime, Prima, in your world," I said, "He's a triple changer…and one of my ancestors,"

He nodded.

"What is going to happen, you must not, and I repeat," I said, shooting a glare at him, _"MUST_ not be revealed to anyone. Not Ratchet, not 'Bee, not even Dusk,"

"You have my word."

"And a Prime's word is everything," I said, looking at him.

"When I make a promise, I keep it, Silverstar _Ivorra_," he said, his optics darkening for a second.

"Exactly like my uncle," I said, shaking my head, "So alike it's scary,"

"What is the secret?" He asked.

"If there comes a message, saying that the Autobots are being evicted from the planet…" I said, "Would you heed it?"

"Yes,"

"Don't," I said, "Because we came very close to doing so all those years ago, and…and we almost died because of it."

"Why?"

I moved from leg to leg.

"Starscream's counterpart tried to shoot us out of the sky," I muttered, "We barely escaped…our vessel, the _Trinity_, it…it didn't survive…and we were stranded on Earth."

I looked up and into Optimus' face.

"Don't let our folly be your own," I said.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I have a plan," I said, "But it'll only work if you can get your team to cooperate completely with it."

He hesitated for a moment.

And then nodded.

"Okay, then," I said, smiling softly, "If the message happens…I need you to…"

**A/N A lot of sadness and grieving here. Sorry if it was boring. There's a G1 reference in here somewhere...can you guys find it? :) I might elaborate on the Evenstar story later on or in a different fic. The Autari shield is on my DeviantArt account, along with the Sorun shield. Also, I always wonder how Optimus knew about the _Xanthium_ going to be blown to bits (or why they knew to get in the booster rocket in the first place), and since Silver's been through it...instant plan!  
**

**I'm not revealing who Nightiron's counterpart is...that won't be until later. Trust me, you'll know who it is.  
**

**There is one phrase of Cybreian in this chappie: _Eta Falon_ translation: My fault.**

**Title from the London Philharmonic Orchestra and London Voices's _Evenstar_ from _The Two Towe_rs. Featuring Isabel Bayrakdarian as the soloist.****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Mercy In Darkness

******What happens when Dusk has to come face to face with a traitor? How will she handle it? Especially if her Dad's life hangs in the balance?  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

**Starscreecher- Starscream**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime  
**

Chapter 10

Mercy In Darkness

Dusk POV

I stared at the city in front of me. I had seen Cybres with my own eyes, and Earth…

It looked so fragile in comparison.

Something cold and wet touched my hand, I flinched and looked down, startled.

A black, furry head butted against my side.

"Sirius!" I cried, ruffling his fur, "What are you doing here?"

"He helped us locate you," a voice said.

I turned around and faced three holoforms.

Optimus, 'Sides, and 'Bee.

"We were worried about you," 'Sides said, smiling slightly, "You ran off alone and didn't tell us."

"Hence the meaning of 'alone'," I said as Sirius licked my chin.

**"Ben was right,"** 'Bee said, **"That dog is a rescuer. Dad just had to tell him to find you and next thing we knew, we were here!"**

"He's a smart pup," I said, stroking Sirius' head.

He barked, wagging his tail.

"You trained him," Optimus said.

"I know," I said, "Takes a smart person to train a smart dog,"

"I would say you are right about that one," Optimus said, gently pulling me up to my feet, "Come, let's go back to base."

I nodded and whistled for Sirius to come. He obeyed, wagging his tail as he padded to my side.

We went down the stairs silently, the only sound to be heard was the faint click clack of Sirius' claws on the wooden floor. Once we got outside, 'Bee and 'Sides' holos fizzled out, and both of them opened their alt doors.

"No," Optimus said, "_I_ will take her back to base,"

They both flashed their headlights as they closed their doors and drove off.

Optimus' holo stayed for a while longer, just long enough for him to open the passenger side door for me and Sirius.

I had no sooner gotten into Optimus' alt when _more _bad news came up.

Apparently, a certain _traitor_ was making an appearance at the Lincoln Memorial.

"I guess that means we're not going back to base," I sighed as I ruffled Sirius' ears.

"No," Optimus sighed, "But I can drop you off not too far from it…"

"And miss beating the scrap outta the murderer?" I demanded, "Not a chance in the Pit!"

"Watch your language, Dusk,"

"Sorry," I growled, crossing my arms, "I just…I can't let him live…not after what he did to 'Hide. No mech deserves to go like that."

"I agree with you," Optimus said as we drove down the highway, "But I do not think it wise to let Sirius in on the danger."

"You're right," I said, "There's the base, can you stop for a moment?"

He obliged and I held Sirius' face in my hands.

"You stay here," I said softly, "Keep Ben and Amber safe in case Sentinel tells the other 'Cons where the base it,"

He whined and licked my nose.

"Agh!" I muttered, "Why the nose? I hate my nose!"

He barked, wagging his tail, and leaped out of the cab.

I sometimes think that dog can understand ever single word I'm saying.

We waited until Sirius was greeted by my friends, who both looked up at me. I waved.

"Gonna take out the traitor," I called, "Be back in a few!"

"Scrap him good!" Amber yelled.

"Give him Pit from us!" Ben hollered.

Amber Gibbs slapped him, making him yelp.

"Language!" she snapped.

I laughed as I rolled the window back up and we drove off.

"You know," Optimus said, "What Sentinel did was horrible, but…"

"But what?" I snapped, "You can't _honestly_ think there's still good in him! He _killed_ one of our own! When his back was turned! He fired on me and 'Bee! He almost killed _us!"_

"I want to talk to him,"

"Your funeral," I muttered.

"Please don't use that phrase," he said, shuddering.

I stroked his dash, letting comfort pour through the bond.

"If he offlines you…" I said, "I will show him _no_ mercy."

"Fair enough."

….

I heard the 'Cons before I saw them.

"I hear three, maybe four," I said, "Megatron, Screamer, Sentinel, and there might be a another…but it's a little one. We're the first ones here…aren't we?"

Optimus hummed in thought, before opening the door.

"The others are coming," he said, "Wait here,"

"You know that's not going to happen,"

"Just this once,"

"I give you five minutes," I said.

"Ten," he said.

"Six,"

"Eight,"

"Four," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, five," he said, defeated as he transformed.

I watched as Sentinel spread the Pillars over the Reflecting Pool and put his hand on the red Pillar.

The Control Pillar.

"Commencing transport," he said.

"Stop! No!" Optimus yelled, coming out of hiding, "No, Sentinel!"

And then…

"Forgive me," Sentinel said, softly as he started up the Pillars.

I couldn't believe it! Maybe my hearing was acting up…but it sounded like he was asking Optimus for forgiveness!

"Here we are!" I heard Megatron say as the Spacebridge started up, "Fight us now!"

I checked my watch.

Four minutes, 30 seconds.

"Ah, _Pit_!" I growled, tapping the glass, "Hurry up you piece of scrap!"

Suddenly, something jumped out of the bridge! It looked like one of those 'Cons we took out on the highway! Well, the one Dino took out.

I glanced down at my watch again.

"ONLY TEN SECONDS HAVE PASSED!?" I yelled, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FRAGGIN' _KIDDING_ ME!"

**"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT MOUTH!" **a very familiar voice said.

Reinforcements had arrived…_finally_.

"'Bee!" I shouted, right as my watched beeped, "YES!"

I summoned Taulmaril, and took aim at some of the rapidly approaching 'Cons.

Streaks of silver burned into the night air, some hit their targets…but most ended up exploding into the ground.

I cursed as I put my bow up, bringing out my Staff instead. I raised my Staff and twirled it around. Some of the 'Cons were lifted into the air and were slammed back into their comrades, others were knocked flat by any debris I could levitate with the Staff's help.

I began to grow tired, my arms trembling from the effort.

There were so many!

And they kept right on coming.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus shouted, stumbling after Sentinel.

"Dad!" I shouted, coming after him.

He chased Sentinel through the Reflecting Pool and tackled him, snarling in anger. Sentinel kicked him off, and smashed his helm against the granite statue.

"Why, Sentinel?" Optimus asked, "_Why_?"

Sentinel slammed him against the statue again.

"For Cybertron!" Sentinel yelled, "For our _home_!"

He grabbed Optimus by the shoulders right as I got to the Reflecting Pool's edge. The water wasn't deep, and I knew that…

But I didn't like it.

Ok, I'll admit.

I was _afraid_.

I can use the element of fire…water and fire don't mix…

At all.

I had two choices.

Either face my fear, or run around it…

Dad was slammed into the statue again.

Through the water it is.

I whimpered as I got knee deep.

_"C'mon, Dusk, Dad needs you," _I thought as I splashed through the pool.

I looked up at my dad as Sentinel raged on.

"What war destroyed, we can rebuild!" Sentinel yelled, "But _only_ if we join with the Decepticons!"

"No, it's not the only way! This is our _home_!" Dad gasped, trying to get the blade away from his neck, "We must defend the humans!"

"So lost are you, Optimus," Sentinel sneered, "On Cybertron, we were gods. And here, they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or perish."

I growled back as I sloshed forwards.

Three fourths of the way there…

Sentinel put his blade up to Optimus' throat again.

He put his blade to Dad's neck and that's what made up my mind. I raised my Staff, a chuck of Lincoln's Statue flew into the air, and shattered against Sentinel's helm. He snarled and threw a venomous glance in my direction.

"Let him go!" I shouted, running forwards, finally getting out of the Pool.

Sentinel fixated me with a glare as he took the blade from Optimus' throat.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you both," he said, turning away, "In time…you'll see."

"It's not over," Optimus growled, standing back up.

"The Pit it isn't," I snarled, as Sentinel slunk off, "I'll get you for what you did to Ironhide, Sentinel, mark my words…_that_ is a promise."

"And a Prime's word…" Dad started.

"Means everything," I finished.

**A/N She's ticked...the next part well, we'll just have to see won't we?  
**

**Title from Two Steps From Hell's _Mercy_ _i__n Darkness_.****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Never Would You Leave Me

******How will Dusk handle being kicked out of the only world she knows? Or _is_ she being kicked out...? Let's see!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Starscreecher- Starscream**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prine-verse)  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime  
**

**-Not mentioned by name-**

**Starshooter- Jazz**

**Replay- Blaster (G1)**

**Isabella Ivorran ****(Isabella is Tomosal's wife, Gabriella's mom, a human)**- Elita-1 (G1)

Chapter 11

Never Would You Leave Me

Dusk POV

"Hold still!" Hatchet snapped, "This will be more painful if you don't stay still!"

"Not a chance!" I cried, thrashing, "Keep that thing away from me!"

Ratchet looked at the syringe, then looked at me his holo's blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" he asked.

"Never…" I growled, "And I ain't gonna start now!"

"Dusk, please calm down," 'Sides said as his arms gently gripped my shoulders, keeping them down.

I glared at him.

"I don't want a shot!" I snapped.

"You were injured," 'Sides said, "It's just to make sure you don't get an infection."

"Stop siding with him 'Sides!" I snapped, "I thought that…ow!"

"Got it," Ratchet said, smugly, before letting his holo flicker out.

'Sides cocked his head, like he just heard something.

"What's that?" he said, nervously as I pinned him with a death glare, "Coming Sunny!"

And he blinked out.

"Not funny!" I shouted, rubbing my arm as I got off the berth and gave chase, "Get back here you coward! Come back and fight like a mech!"

….

"You know," I said, "Sometimes leaving your charge in a room full of potentially deadly weapons isn't such a good idea 'Sides…"

"Shh," he said.

"Don't tell me to shush!" I snapped, "I…"

"Dusk!" he snapped, "Please! Something's wrong."

"Like what…?" I asked, flying up to his shoulder as I watched the screen, "Oh dear Maker of All!"

It was Sentinel.

_"Defenders of Earth,"_ the traitor said, _"We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace,"_

"Pieces," I muttered.

"Shh," 'Sides said.

_ "For such peace to exist you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harbored. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply."_

It was dead quiet in the base.

"Exile," I whispered, "No way,"

Cars screeched to a halt outside the base. All of us, 'Bot, human and Halfling alike, turned towards Mearing and her crew.

"No," I breathed, "_no_!"

"By order of the President of the United States," Mearing said, and I could tell it hurt, "We can no longer grant you asylum here on this planet."

Ben POV

Dusk looked, not ticked, not sad…

Scared.

Like she knew something bad was going to happen.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, "We're all gonna go, and there's nothing we can do to stop it…"

She turned towards me, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

I embraced her.

"Me neither," I replied, stroking her back, "I refuse to leave you like that."

"I have no choice," she muttered, "I have to go with them. With my family."

"But what about us?" I asked, "What about you and me and Amber?"

"I-I dunno," she said, turning towards the entrance of the hanger, "Wait…is that _Sam_?"

"Looks like it,"

"He looks upset," she said, "I'm gonna check it out."

"We'll both do it," I said, "The last things I get to do with you on this earth…I don't want to miss a single moment."

"…I'm a Twitter junkie," Sam said as we walked over, "I blog everything. I can't keep a secret to save my life,"

"Ha!" Dusk snorted, "That's a laugh."

"You wouldn't _dare_," Mearing said, I could see the icicles off her words.

"That's the truth," Sam said, shrugging, "I'm telling you."

"Director," Mearing's assistant said, "The Pentagon's calling in 15."

Mearing walked over to the TV, and we followed her this time.

We reached it…

Right as the reporter delievered the _real_ bad news.

_"The U.S. military alliance with them is officially over."_

Dusk's knees gave out caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Dusk," I said, as my girl began to sob, "I'm so sorry,"

"These are our allies," Sam protested, "The Autobots fought for us. They fought _with_ us!"

"And where are we now?" Mearing asked, "Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more."

And she walked towards one of the planes with Sam. She turned back around.

"Dusk, I need you to come with me," she said.

Dusk nodded mutely and began to walk towards Mearing and Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

Wrecked.

That's my life right now, _wrecked_.

I sat across from Mearing and next to Sam in the plane as we flew across the ocean. I looked out the window at the sky and water.

"If there is any more you know," Mearing said to Sam, "Anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell."

Sam looked down and sighed.

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet," he said softly.

"And that is where you are wrong," Mearing said, looking at me as we landed.

I didn't look up from my place at the window as the ship came into sight.

"Dusk," Mearing said, "Tell him,"

I got up and headed out the door slowly, Sam at my heels.

"Its name is the _Xanthium_," I whispered as I went down the stairs, "It brought the second wave of Autobots and it's been under NASA's care and study ever since. They've linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control…"

"Until they're gone," Mearing finished.

"But…" Sam started.

"Please," I said, looking away, "I would like to be with my family right now."

"Go on ahead," Mearing said.

I nodded my thanks and ran towards the ship.

'Bee and Optimus greeted me, and I broke down crying again.

Optimus took a long look at Sam, who had stopped on the walk way.

"I need to speak with Sam, Dusk," he said, "I will be back shortly,"

"I can't believe they're doing this to us," I said, leaning against 'Bee's leg as Optimus talked with Sam.

**"It's not you they're kicking out,"** he said softly.

I turned around and looked up at him.

"What do you…?" I breathed, "You mean, they're gonna force me to stay!? _Here?!_"

**"I thought you knew,"** 'Bee said sadly, **"That was the condition part you didn't hear,_ 'leave the Halfling, for she is human as well',_"**

"But…" I stuttered, "But…no! They'll…I'm gonna…"

I heard a dull thudding on the concrete and looked up.

Dad.

He looked at 'Bee and sighed.

"Make it short," he said as he continued, "We're loading up,"

'Bee looked at me, then at Sam.

"Go," I said, "I'm gonna talk with Dad."

He nodded and walked over to his first human friend. I ran up to Optimus and firmly planted myself in his path. He picked me up, holding me close.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, "Forgive me, Sweetspark,"

"I'm coming with you," I said stubbornly looking up at him.

"You must remain here," he said back, "You would be miserable if you came with us."

"How so?" I challenged, "I'm with family!"

"But you would never see Ben or Amber ever again," he pointed out, setting me down.

I slumped, but looked back up again.

"Stay here," I said.

He looked down at me, genuinely stunned.

"I-I cannot," he whispered, "they will kill the human race."

"Have you ever thought that they'd do the same to me once you left!?" I nearly screamed, "They'll _kill_ me! I'll have no protector!"

My sobs built up in my chest, and I released them.

"I _need_ you," I sobbed, "Don't leave me! Please!"

"I must,"

"Please…" I begged, reaching out through the bond, trying to reach him.

And I hit a solid wall.

He was blocking me.

_Me_. His daughter, his sister.

He _blocked _me!

"I am sorry," he whispered as he turned.

"No!" I cried, stumbling after him, "No! Optimus wait!"

But he kept going.

"No!" I wailed.

Ben caught my arm and held me fast, I hissed and screamed and cried, but he didn't let me go.

"DAD!" I keened, "DAD COME BACK! PLEASE!"

I sent a wave of hurt and pain and anguish through the bond, watching him shudder as it slammed into the wall.

But he didn't look back.

And that hurt worse than any pain someone could deal.

It felt like my Spark was breaking into pieces.

….

At dawn, I watched the ship blast off, and I stood in Ben's embrace numbly. My family was leaving me.

'Sides, Sunny, 'Cee , Jolt, 'Bee, Hatchet…

Dad.

Fresh tears spilled down my face as I watched the _Xanthium_ take off, like a fiery star.

"It's going to be ok," Ben said, "It'll be ok,"

But it wasn't.

I was in grave, _grave_ danger.

A high pitched whining sound met my hypersensitive ears and I looked up.

Just in time to see Screamer fire a missile at the ship.

Just in time to see the _Xanthium_ explode into myriad pieces of flaming wreckage.

I heard a high pitched, animalistic scream and in horror, I realized that it was coming from me.

I felt a full brute force hit the bond. Hurt, pain, anger, shock, grief.

Scenes from places I'd never seen flickered into my mind.

A pretty pink femme holding Optimus' servo in front of a beautiful crystal garden, a blue eyed, silver mech with the same look to his armor as Megatron's playfully giving Optimus a shove, a wild looking party with two brightly colored mechs jamming to music while Optimus jammed his servos into his audios…screams, fire, death, a red eyed Megatron holding his sword aloft, the All-Spark being ejected into space, 'Bee's still and bleeding form lying on the ground a hole gaping from where his voice box once was…

Life on Cybertron.

The darkness of space flashed by, crash-landing in the desert, the first alt driving down the highway, Sam and Mikaela, hiding under a bridge, watching 'Bee get kidnapped, fighting a 'Con with a whip-like tail, battling Megatron and saving Sam, the All-Spark's destruction…

And then, Me.

Me running from them, coming back with 'Sides, pranking 'Hide and Hatchet, blasting 'Side's radio until Hatchet gave my iPod back, me and Taulmaril, the Cemetery with Sam and 'Bee, the Forest Battle with my terrified face, Blackness, then light, my bloodied face as I jumped off Optimus' chassis, "Dad", Taken from his arms, me and the Prime's Staff, coming back into his arms.

Life on Earth.

And then…nothing.

I sank to my knees, letting out cries of rage and despair as the flaming hull crashed into the sea.

My Family…was gone.

My brothers…were gone.

And the most shocking…

My Dad…was gone.

I was alone.

**A/N ****G1 references _everywhere_ in this chapter!** Very sad chapter, unfortunately :( Hopefully next one will be better!  


**Title from Tobymac's _Made to Love_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. You Were There Impossibly Alone

******We've made it to the Windy City! But what can a Halfling Prime do when she's the only one of her family left? Avenge them of course!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Karrick-Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prine-verse)  
**

Chapter 12

You Were There Impossibly Alone

Ben POV

"How long has she been standing there?" Sam asked, looking at Dusk's still frame.

"A few hours," I said, "I couldn't drag her off, she's really upset."

"Ben," Amber said, "You're an idiot,"

"Hey!" I snapped, "I had friends on there too you know!"

"Same for all of us," Amber growled back, "We lost _guardians_ and _friends_, Dusk lost her _family_."

"There's gotta be something we can do," I said, looking over at Dusk.

"There is," Sam said, "And I need your guys' help."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

Gone.

They're all _gone_.

"Dusk?" Ben's voice said from behind me.

I didn't acknowledge him or anything, I still stared, frozen at the sky.

"Dusk, I know you can hear me," he said, coming in front of me, "Sam says he has a plan to get back at the 'Cons…but he needs our help,"

I looked at him, finally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

I've seen a lot of sad people's eyes. My mom and grandparents' when Mom got back from Mission City without Dad, my Grandpa's after Gram died, Prime's in general…

But they had nothing on Dusk's.

It was like the fire had gone out in her, like she had been the one snuffed instead of her family…

I was reminded violently of her death in Giza. Those grey eyes staring lifelessly into the blue Egyptian sky, it was like hope itself had died.

And that was her face.

No hope, no light, no fire.

Just depression and anguish.

I instantly felt bad for speaking to her at all. I mumbled an apology and turned to go back to Sam.

"What kind of plan," her cracked voice whispered.

I held out my hand to her and she leaned into me as we walked to Sam and Amber.

...

"The call was made en route," Dutch said as we all crowded around his computer, "And I'm hacking into the phone's camera now…"

He typed on the keyboard for a few seconds.

"There, that's it!" Dutch said, pointing, "That's a live stream from the camera."

"Where?" Dusk asked, softly.

"Someplace…hold on…" Dutch said, "I can triangulate this…Okay, it's Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it!"

"Trump Tower, Chicago," Dusk said.

"Lower penthouse," Dutch confirmed.

"You're a genius, Dutch," Amber said, making him grin slightly.

"And so are you," I said, rubbing Dusk's back between her wings.

She gave a slightly sad smile.

"I'm going," Sam said.

"You sure?" Simmons asked.

"She's done nothing but try to help me," Sam said, "And I can be there in 15 hours."

"We," Dusk corrected, the fire lighting up in her eyes again, "We can be there in 15 hours."

She clenched her fists.

"I want nothing more than to give Megs what's comin' to him," she growled.

"You guys aren't going alone," A different voice said.

We all turned around.

Epps.

My best soldier friend other than Lennox straightened from his position at the computers, eyes hard.

"The more the merrier," I said.

"Let's give that slagging fragger an aft whupping he'll never forget," Amber said, walking outside.

Dusk and I looked at each other, stunned.

"Did she just…" Dusk started.

"And she tells us we need to clean out our mouths!" I said, smirking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

"I still got my NEST friends out there," Epps said as we got into his car, "I'll round 'em up and we'll find your girlfriend…we're gonna bring this guy in."

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked, frowning.

"'Cause that afthole killed my friends, too," Epps growled.

I smiled.

This was for my family…

I will avenge them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silver POV

I watched from the Glass as my daughter got into the car.

"And so it begins," I murmured.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

The sun was warm on the newcomers as they came out of the ocean. No one was badly hurt, just slight dings and scratches. The impact on the sea's surface was by far the worst.

"She doesn't know," one of the younger ones said, "Does she?"

"Not yet," their leader replied, "But she will soon,"

He shook the remaining water off of himself and the survivors started towards Chicago.

The leader stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you, Silver, for warning us," Optimus said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

The light was just beginning to dawn, when I heard Epps start talking.

"We had a signal earlier," he started, gesturing at the radio, "It's not working."

"They've cut the radio frequency," I said.

"Just like Mom said happened at Mission City," Ben said.

"She's right," Epps said, "Just like at Mission City."

I don't know how many guys we picked up, but there were at least ten, maybe twenty at most by the time we made it to the edge of Chicago's limits.

And what I saw at those city limits made my spark about stop.

Smoke, fire, _bones_, people screaming and running towards us.

"You're going the wrong way!" one screamed as he ran past us.

I closed my eyes, fighting tears, as the car stopped. Sam was the first to get out.

Ben, Amber and I followed.

"Oh, dear Maker of All," I whispered, looking at the destruction as a bunch of _kids_ ran towards us, screaming.

Oh, Primus, they were just _kids_! They shouldn't be running for their lives! But wasn't that what I had been doing for my entire life?

I saw three Air Force jets zoom into the Chicago airspace at top speed…

Only for all three to get blown outta the sky.

Amber gave a tiny squeak of terror. Ben's muscles clenched. I steeled my nerves.

_"It's for them,"_ I told myself, _"For 'Bee, 'Sides, and Dad."_

"My God," Epps breathed, still staring at the smoke that once was three Fighter Jets, "We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" one of the newbies asked.

"I'm not going in there…" another said, shakily.

"No one's going in," Epps stated.

"I am," Sam said, "With or without you, I'll find her."

"I am," I growled, "Because there is no one left to avenge my family."

And we both walked in.

"You two are gonna get yourselves killed, Sam, Dusk," Epps warned, "Is that what you want?"

Ben and Amber joined us.

"Stay here," I ordered.

"Fat chance," Amber said, linking arms with me, "You're my best friend, I'm not leaving you,"

"You're my girlfriend," Ben said, smiling, "Where you go, I'll be there, every step of the way. The Devil will have to take me kicking and screaming from your side."

"You two came all they way out here to get yourselves killed?" Epps said, grabbing Sam's backpack, "Huh?"

Sam and I both whipped around to face him.

"She's here because of me," Sam snapped, "Do you understand?"

He turned away and we all kept walking.

"Listen," Epps pleaded, "If you go in this building, that's _if_ she's even still alive, there's _no _way you're gonna be able to reach her!"

"What do you suggest I do?" Sam cried, turning around again.

"It's over," Epps said, "I'm sorry, but it's over."

"For you, maybe," I said, "For me…it's just begun."

And I turned again.

"INCOMING!" one of the new guys screamed.

I looked up and saw a 'Con cruiser barreling down at us, shooting.

"BEN! AMBER!" I screamed, shoving them out of the way, "MOVE!"

It shot a wave at a bunch of poor innocent people…

All that was left were bones and shreds of clothing.

It kept shooting at us, barely running me, Ben, Amber, Sam and Epps down. It backed up so it could get a better shot.

"This is it," Ben said.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," I said.

"I'm glad I was with you guys," Amber whispered, hiding her head.

Ben followed her example.

I didn't. I wanted to face my doom, like Mom. Like my brothers. Like 'Hide. Like Dad.

Massive shots rang out…

But it wasn't from the cruiser…

It came from…behind us?

I turned, slowly, right as the cruiser went down in an explosion of sparks.

"Ben…Amber…" I breathed, eyes wide, "_Look_!"

Because out of the smoke…

Stepped _Dad_.

He was _ALIVE_!

He clicked his gun, making the shell drop down onto the ground.

"We will kill them all," he growled, darkly.

"Dad," I whispered as the Wreckers pulled up.

"Wrecker's _kill_ him!" Leadfoot yelled as the 'Con struggled to free itself.

"This is going to _hurt_!" another Wreaker cackled.

"A _lot_!" another finished.

"Your leaders will _now_ understand," Optimus said, "Decepticons will _never_ leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to _them_!"

I heard the roar of many other engines, I looked up…

Right as 'Bee, 'Sides, 'Sunny, Jolt and the others came up.

"Jolt!" Ben shouted.

"Sunny!" Amber squealed.

"'Sides! 'Bee!" I cried.

And we ran towards our friends and guardians.

"You honestly thought we'd go that easy," 'Sides scolded as he picked me up.

I leaned onto his shoulder.

"You got me," I muttered, smiling.

"But…I saw your ship blow up!" Sam said.

"The ship?" one of the Wreckers scoffed, "We were never _in _the ship! We designed the thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate," Leadfoot said, rolling his optics, "Splashed down right in the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't goin' nowhere."

"Yeah," Brains said as he and Wheelie crawled out of a car, "No one's exiling us,"

"The Autobots are staying right here," Wheelie said, "We're going to help you win this war."

I held out my arms to Optimus, and he took me from 'Sides' shoulder and sat me on his own as he opened the bond again, letting peace and joy and an unquenchable fire for justice fill me.

I smacked his helm.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" I hissed.

A flicker of sheepishness flickered through the bond.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress," he said, turning his focus on our forces, "So that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

He looked at me.

"Whaaat?" I asked, "I can be quiet when I want to be!"

"I think I know where to look!" Sam said.

He motioned to 'Bee.

**"What's he got planned _this_ time?"** 'Bee asked.

I shrugged.

"So, you can fly this thing," Sam asked, looking up at 'Bee, "Right?"

**"Eh, so-so,"** 'Bee said, doing the motion with his servo.

"Wha…what is that?" Sam asked, "So-so?"

**"I dunno!"** 'Bee said, shrugging, **"Do I look like a flier?"**

I snickered.

"Behave," Optimus said, softly.

"I am!" I said.

"So you so-so can fly this," Sam said, "That feels terrible,"

Epps came up behind Sam and handed him a gun.

"We're right behind you," he said.

I hopped down from Optimus' shoulder and stood next to Ben.

"I'm going to go with Sam," he said, "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Are you kidding?" I demanded, "You've got me out of babysitting duty!"

Sam heard that and glared at me, I smiled at him.

"Think I can keep him out of trouble?" Ben asked.

"Doubt it," I said, "He's a magnet for bad luck."

"Ah," Ben snorted, "I handle you just fine, he should be a piece of cake!"

"You know I can hear you!" Sam snapped.

"You were meant too!" I called.

"Alright," Epps said, "We're going in!"

"You're with me, this time," 'Sides said, opening his alt's door.

"And Am's with me!" Sunny crowed.

"Yes!" Amber whooped, "Yes! Yes! _YES!_"

"She comes back in less than perfect condition, Sunny…" I warned, "I'll scrap you,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Amber said, dismissively waving her hand, "C'mon, Sunny! Let's kick some tailpipe!"

And the two tore out of there like 'Hide, may he rest in peace, was on their heels.

**"Um…"** I heard 'Bee said, **"I think its…this one!"**

The engines on the cruiser fired up and it shakily flew off the ground.

"Same warning goes for you 'Bee!" I called after him.

"Alright, Firebrand," 'Sides said, "If you're done threatening the family, I think we should roll out?"

"Dad?" I asked, looking up.

"Autobots!" Optimus ordered, "Roll out!"

**A/N ****Edging closer and closer to the end here! I'm so excited! **  


**Title from Linkin' Park's _Iridescent_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Shockwave's Revenge

******Finally, a little love for Ben and Amber (I'm giving Dusk a bit of a break in this chappie) And _this_ one has my favorite line in the whole movie! (My friends too!)  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

**Archimedes-Que**

**Sideslash- Sideswipe  
**

**Sunblaze- Sunstreakear**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Bladebeak- Laserbeak (aka Beaky)**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Richter- Shockwave**

Chapter 13

Shockwave's Revenge

Ben POV

"C'mon 'Bee," I said, craning my neck to look out the window, "Just a little farther…"

'Bee carefully maneuvered the controls so that we made level contact with the Tower's penthouse.

"Stay," Sam said, climbing out.

"I promised I'd stay with you," I pointed out.

He threw me a withering glare, "Fine, as long as you stay out of the way."

I heard 'Bee give a series of chirps and beeps that was unmistakably laughter. Sam sighed as he got out and edged his way to the edge of the cruiser.

He took a flying leap and landed on the edge of the balcony.

I followed, and nearly slipped. I got a nice view of the ground…

Far, _far_ below us.

I gulped and clung to the railing as tight as I could until Sam pried my hands free and hauled me over the rail.

"Thanks man," I said, "'Bee, get under the balcony…don't want the creep to see us…do we?"

He moved the cruiser down, just so that it was out of sight, and Sam and I went into the penthouse, warily.

I heard some of the maids putting the food from lunch up. My stomach grumbled in response. I winced and clapped a hand over it.

I never really had a breakfast.

"Stop thinking about food!" Sam mouthed.

"Trying," I mouthed back as Sam held his gun up.

"Ugh, I'm just sick of this," a new voice sighed, "Sick of waiting…"

The refrigerator door opened.

Sam's hands clenched, and he stood up suddenly, pointing the gun at the owner of the voice.

"Where. Is. She?" he asked, voice steely.

I stood up behind him.

The guy just smirked.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Sam roared, coming closer to the man, Dylan, and not lifting the gun from its trained position.

Dylan nodded, "You've got some b…"

Carly ran in followed by the familiar high pitched whining of a 'Bot/'Con transforming…

It was the buzzard 'Con Jolt had told me about.

Laserbeak.

Amber dubbed him Beaky…

And it stuck.

I backed up as Beaky lunged at me and Sam.

Beaky grabbed Sam around the waist and caught me by the foot, jerking it upwards and making me land on the floor. Sam's gun went off, and it fell to the floor. Dylan picked it up as Beaky dragged Sam and me towards the window.

Sam started kicking as we got closer and closer to the edge of the balcony.

I sure hoped 'Bee didn't get chased off or anything.

"No, SAM!" Carly screamed as one of Dylan Gould's Goons grabbed her.

I gave a quick prayer and Sam got one last look at her terrified face…

Before the both of us were dropped off the side of the balcony.

I hit something warm, and hard almost immediately after being let go.

Guess 'Bee _didn't_ get chased off.

"Get 'im 'Bee," I said as the three of us rose to be level with the penthouse again.

"CARLY!" Sam screamed.

Carly shoved the Gould Goon off of her and ran towards us. Sam and I held out our hands.

"Jump!" I yelled.

She leaped, and landed right into Sam's arms.

"Shoot 'Bee!" I yelled, "Shoot now!"

The turret cannons whirled towards the penthouse and fired mercilessly towards the building as Carly went inside the cruiser.

Amazingly, 'Bee's shots didn't his Dylan or his goons.

_"He's aiming for the 'Con!"_ I thought.

And so he was…but Beaky was very, _very_ adept at dodging bullets.

He attacked me and Sam, trying to drag the both of us off the cruiser. 'Bee swung around, spiraling downwards and trying to dislodge the buzzard, but it wasn't working.

I pulled Beaky off of Sam and held him in a choke hold, dragging him to the turret.

"'Bee!" I shouted, "FIRE!"

A single shot rang out.

And Beaky…was. No. More.

"Ha!" I crowed, pumping my fist in the air, "Take that 'Con!"

The cruiser continued in its death spiral, slamming into a few buildings.

"Ben!" Sam yelled, "Hold on to something!"

"I'm _trying _to!" I shouted back, grabbing one of the turrets.

And we crash landed in the street.

'Bee opened the hatch and Carly sprang out and into Sam's arms. I lay down on the pavement, unwilling to move from my surprisingly comfortable spot.

"Well," I said, looking at 'Bee and shrugging, "Any landing you can walk away from…"

**"Is a good one,"** he finished.

I stared at him.

"You…I just…" I sputtered.

I smacked my head.

"I've been hanging around you guys _waaay_ too much," I muttered, "Thank you, Jolt."

Great, I can understand him. Guess he'd gave to be careful what he said around me now.

I have _got _to get more human friends.

Something blocked my view of the sun.

"Hey, Ben?" Amber's voice asked, "Ya dead?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

I stood over my friend and smirked. This was a perfect opportunity to get him good…

"Hey, Ben?" I asked, "Ya dead?"

"Yeah, man," he moaned, cracking one of his green eyes open to look at me.

"Come on you lazy bum, up!" I said, yanking his arms.

He groaned.

"No Mom," he whined, "I don't wanna get up! It's _Saturday!_"

"Ooooh," I said, smirking, "So I'm your mom know? Well, in that case…BENJAMIN CASTORA GET UP OFF YOUR REAR END NOW OR YOU'RE _GROUNDED_!"

He glared at me as he finally sat up.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"I love you too Benny dearest," I said, smiling.

"Don't call me Benny."

"Whatever you say…_honey_."

The roar of engines met our ears. I turned just in time to see the rest of the 'Bots racing towards us, Dusk and 'Sides in the lead, Optimus in the rear.

As soon as they came up to us, the soldiers got out.

"Form a perimeter!" one of them said, "Let's go!"

Dusk got out of 'Sides' alt.

"I see you two are safe and sound," she said, smiling, "So that means there's two less 'Bots I need to scrap."

**"Not _funny!_"** a crackling voice said from behind us.

I whipped around…the only 'Bot behind us…

Was _'Bee_.

"Did I just…?" I asked.

"Call it hanging around these guys too much," Ben sighed.

"Wait," Dusk said, coming close, "You _understood_ him?"

"It's a little fuzzy most times," Ben said, "But…yeah,"

"Sounds kinda static-y," I said, shrugging, "was that Cybertronian?"

Dusk looked at us incredulously.

"And I thought I would be the only one…"

"I'm not surprised," 'Sides said, "Sgt. Williams is able to understand him now…she has been after a few months of continuous contact with him."

"So we get used to it?" I asked.

"Yep!" Sunny said, "So now…hey, what's the Boy doing?"

I looked over at Sam, Epps and Carly.

They were fiddling around with a…well, I actually didn't know what it was.

"It's a military UAV drone," Dusk said, "They're using it to get the military's attention!"

I heard familiar sounds of shifting metal, I turned back around and faced Optimus.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," he said, "Wait here until we scout a route ahead."

Dusk ran after him, trying to keep up.

"He said to wait he…never mind," I huffed, "Will she _ever_ listen?"

"Don't think so," Ben said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

"What part of 'wait here' did you not understand?" Optimus asked.

"All of it," I quipped, getting into his cab as he transformed.

"And?"

"I just refused to listen," I smirked.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

"I dunno," I said, "But it's gotta be better than the alternative. Now c'mon! Let's roll out already!"

He sighed again as we barreled down the road.

"Autobot victory," I said, looking at the clear streets, "Autobot vi…"

There was a violent lurch from the back of the trailer, I looked out the window and nearly lost it.

"DAD! DRIVE!" I yelled, "SHOCKWAVE!"

There was a shrieking of metal and the trailer detached, flipping over.

"Your trailer!" I cried, "We've got to…!"

"Not until you're safe," he growled, slamming the gas pedal down and shooting forwards.

"There!" I said, pointing as I saw 'Sides and 'Bee pull into a church-like building.

Optimus pulled in quickly and I got out.

Ben and Amber ran up.

"We thought he got you!" Ben said.

"Not me," I said, "But that is one scary aft Decepticon,"

"Dusk…" Amber warned.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said, shaking a finger at her, "_You're_ the one who cussed out Megs…and very well might I add."

She blushed.

"They got my trailer," Optimus growled, looking out the window, "I _need _that flight tech."

"Seeker Armor," Ben and I said in unison, looking at each other.

When Dad puts that on…the 'Cons better run.

In my opinion, the only thing scarier than Optimus normally…

Is Seeker Dad.

"Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once," Optimus rumbled, cocking his gun, "Wreckers…we need a diversion."

"I think we can handle that," I said, looking up at 'Sides, "Don't you?"

"Oh no," he said, plucking me off the ground and setting me as far away from the door as possible, "You are staying here,"

"I'll just follow you," I said.

"Not if I can help it,"

"You're just a kid!"

"I'm a Prime," I countered, "And I am _not_ going to let my friends fight without me. It's _my_ world too!"

"Fine," 'Sides sighed.

"Am and I are going with Epps," Ben said, "We're going to circle around to that glass building…"

"You _do_ realize that it's leaning badly…right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "But…we'll be high enough to make the rocket shot while you all draw their fire."

"Castora!" Epps shouted, "Let's move!"

"Stay safe!" I called.

"Count on it!" Ben yelled as he and Amber got ready to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Que called, "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes!"

"We gotta go, Que!" 'Sides said, irritably.

"Come on," I said.

"They're great inventions for kicking aft!" Que protested.

"You know, 'Sides," I said, "I might pick one up…"

"Don't even think about it…never know when one of them might blow up…" he said.

We threw a grimace at each other.

"What are these?" Amber asked, picking up a metal stick-like object.

"Those are boom-sticks," Que said, "Armed in 30 seconds. The others are Grapple gloves…for climbing,"

And with that, we all ran outside, shooting and firing and fighting.

"Go! GO!" Epps yelled, "Move!"

"Go!" I yelled as the Wreckers drove off in a hurry.

I aimed my bow, and fired at a few of the 'Cons, the arrows exploded violently against their armor. 'Sides and 'Bee stood on either side of me, shooting as well, Dad was behind us.

I turned around, watching the Wreckers shoot at Shockwave.

"Dad!" I cried, "It's working! The Cyclops-Con is movin' off!"

"Finally," he said, "Cover me!"

"You got it!" 'Sides yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

Our small group of soldiers ran into the glass building. Who knew that there were still people left in the city!

"Go for the stairs!" Epps yelled.

"Epps! This way!" Sam shouted.

"C'mon, slow poke!" I said, dragging Ben forwards.

"Great!" he moaned, "_Stairs_."

...

After we finally made it high enough, Ben, Sam, Carly, and I took a breather while Epps and the soldiers set up shop.

"No. More. _Stairs,"_ Ben wheezed, doubled over.

"You big baby!" I groaned, "C'mon! Be a man!"

He glared at me.

"They're coming!" one of the soldiers said.

"There!" Carly said, coming over to the window and pointing, "The building with the dome."

I looked over and saw the building. It looked like it had blue lightning crackling on the rooftop!

One of the soldiers lifted the rocket launcher to his shoulder. Ben picked up the rocket and put it in.

"You put it in right…right?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he said, "I mess up _one_ time, and suddenly I'm never gonna hear the end of it!"

"You nearly killed Sunny and 'Sides!" I said.

"Jolt thought it was funny,"

"Yeah, we'll he's Jolt."

The building suddenly started to shake.

"What's going on?" I asked, holding onto a pillar.

Ben looked out the window, carefully, eyes wide in horror.

"They're shooting at the building!" he said.

"This is not a good idea," the soldier with the launcher said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is not a good idea!" the soldier repeated, "The building's unstable."

"Stop," Sam said, "It we don't do what we came to do…it doesn't matter…"

"We all die," Ben said, "Right?"

"That's your target," Sam said, "Come on, man!"

"I don't even care if the building collapses," the soldier said, aiming the launcher, "I'm havin' a heart attack anyway."

The building gave a terrifying sway.

"The building is going over!" I shouted.

"Take cover!" Epps shouted.

Chairs and office supplies came rolling down the floor, nearly taking us all out with them as they crashed out the window.

And as suddenly as it started…

It stopped.

"It's okay!" Epps yelled, "It stopped!"

"Guys look!" Carly shouted.

"Incoming!" a soldier cried.

It was a 'Con ship.

"Hide!" Ben shouted.

He and I hid behind a pillar, everyone else did the same.

"Ben," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I'm scared."

"Me too,"

Silence…

And then the glass shattered, I jumped, but I didn't make a sound as the 'Con cocked his gun…right behind me and Ben.

"Don't. _Move_," Ben rasped.

_"Wasn't counting on it,"_ I thought.

The 'Con moved its cannon so close to my face that I could have reached out and touched it.

There was a soft click.

And a chair rolled past the 'Con.

It looked at the chair as it rolled past him. It didn't realize that Epps had thrown a flash bang grenade at it.

If there was one really, _really_ soft spot on a Cybertronian…it was their optics. They frazzled very easily and got blinded if they were in too bright a light. Apparently Cybreians are the same way…

Poor Dusk freaked out and started screeching bloody murder, rubbing her eyes that one time when the lights went out at base and I um…_accidently_ shone a flashlight into her eyes.

The 'Con squealed, rubbing its optics.

"Run!" Epps yelled.

And we did.

"Cover fire!" Epps shouted as he and the other soldiers fired off a few rounds at the 'Con.

The 'Con's blindness wore off and it tried to attack us again. Epps and the others ran towards the window, jumping right through it and sliding onto the slick glass.

"Oh no," I said, stopping slightly.

"Oh yes!" Ben shouted, tackling me out the window.

I shrieked as we slid uncontrollably down the side of the building.

"We're gonna die!" I wailed.

"Shoot the glass!" Ben shouted down to Epps.

The soldiers in front shot downwards and we all plunged down the holes in the windows, getting scraped and scratched up in the process. Ben and I tumbled down the steeply sloping floor. I caught hold of a pillar and I reached out for Ben…

I just missed his grasping fingers.

"BEN!" I screamed.

Epps, Ben and one of the soldiers tumbled farther and farther…towards the window.

Epps grabbed hold of a group of wires, Ben started sliding past him.

"NO!" I shrieked.

"Gotcha!" Epps shouted, grabbing Ben's hand.

Ben reached for the other soldier…but like me, he missed the poor man's hand by mere inches.

"Dear God," Ben whispered, shutting his eyes.

Epps pulled Ben up to the floor, rubbing his back.

"Is everybody okay?" Epps yelled.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"What the heck was that!?" the launcher soldier demanded.

Ben went really still. Epps froze.

"This evil thing's looking at me!" Epps shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Shockwave!" Ben cried, "He sees my leg!"

There was a series of explosions and whirring noises.

"Aw, crap!" Ben moaned.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it!" Epps shouted, trying to climb higher, "We've got to evac!"

I got up and stumbled over to Ben and caught sight of Shockwave's pet.

"Dusk was right," I said, "It _does_ look like a snake!"

"AMBER SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Ben wailed, struggling to get his footing.

I pulled my friend to his feet.

"Sergeant Epps," one of the soldiers shouted, "The stairs are blocked!"

"We're trapped!" another shouted.

"Okay…" I said.

"How do we get out of here?" Ben asked Epps.

Epps looked down out the window at the 'Con's pet.

"WHOA!" he shouted.

"Uh…" Sam stuttered.

"Move…" I squeaked, "WE GOT TO MOVE!"

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shi…" Epps cursed as a boom took off the end of his sentence.

If it was a different time/place…I probably would have laughed at the statement.

"We about to be _eaten_!" one of the soldier screeched, running.

The building lurched.

"Whoa!" Carly shouted, gripping Sam for balance.

And the floor tilted under us, throwing us all to the ground as we tumbled once more down the slope.

"We're gonna die!" one of the soldiers screamed as the building began to fall.

It finally came to a crash as the neighboring structure stopped its fall. I landed on a pillar, Ben landed on the one below me.

"We…we're alive?" I asked, running my hands over my face, "WE'RE ALIVE!"

There was a loud shrieking of metal and glass. I looked over…and saw the snake/thing drilling towards us.

"You _had_ to open your _big_ mouth…didn't you Amber?" Ben hissed.

"We gotta move!" the soldier closest to the fire escape shouted, dropping down. Ben followed, and he in turn caught me as I leaped down.

I got a good look at the driller thing.

"It looks kinda like a lamprey eel," I said, out of the blue, "only with razor sharp teeth that can rip us apart in seconds…"

"AMBER SHUT UP!" Ben yelled as he helped the other soldiers down as fast as he could.

There was a whining of a jet engine, and a blur of scarlet and blue shot from the street.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled.

"Don't mess with Seeker Optimus," I started as he shot at the 'Con driller.

"Unless you're seeking a date with the hospital," Ben finished.

I'm proud to say that he and I came up with that. Dusk liked it, Ratchet…not so much.

Optimus shot upwards so fast that I lost track of him for a minute.

"Where'd he…?" I started, right as a bright blaze of fire and sparks flew from the driller, "Never mind. Found him!"

I watched as Optimus flew up to a crane and alighted on it. I have to say, his landings were getting better. Dusk's lessons must be helping a bit.

Shockwave gave a loud growling sound and fired off a series of rockets at Optimus. Optimus ran across the crane and attempted to get airborne. He dodged most of the shells, but the last one hit him, knocking him off balance.

He catapulted through the building and ended up getting tangled up in the crane cables on the other side. He struggled, trying to free himself, but only succeeded in getting himself tangled up even worse, like a marionette that a two year old had gotten a hold of.

"Optimus!" a voice with a distinct Scottish brogue cried.

"Wreckers!" he shouted back.

"We're coming!" the Wrecker yelled.

This…was _so _not good.

**A/N ****'Why do the the Decepticons always get the good Sh**!" Favorite line in the movie. This was a fun one to write, I channeled a lot of _TF Prime_ and a bit of _Cool Runnings_ if you can spot them...**

******Anyway, sorry there was hardly any Dusk in this one...but she gets a good chunk in later on. **

******Poor Optimus, I hate to leave him hanging but I've still got the other part of the story to do.**

******So list of fears:**

******Dusk-water (duh. She's finally conquered her fear of thunder YAY!)**

******Ben-heights**

******Amber-sorta on heights for now...it'll change.**

**Title from Steve Jablonsky's _Shockwave's Revenge _from the DOTM score.****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. I Feel It Deep Within

******You all are probably going to offline me in this chapter. I warned you there would be an extra death...well, sadly here it is. (I really hated doing this chapter, but I had to, it explains a lot for TF Prime).  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Sonicbeam- Soundwave**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Archimedes-Que**

**Sideslash- Sideswipe  
**

**Sunblaze- Sunstreakear**

**Karrick- Bumblebee**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime**

**Chimera- Dino/Mirage  
**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Richter- Shockwave**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar Ivorra)- Arcee (Prime-verse)**

Chapter 14

I Feel It Deep Within

Ben POV

Epps kicked open the door and we all rushed out, giving worried looks at the sky as we went.

The Pillars started pulsating.

"It's starting!" Sam yelled, "You see it?"

Explosions ripped into the ground beside us, we all yelled and ran for cover.

"Look out!" Epps shouted, running into a church.

I followed him inside.

That's when I realized it.

It was quiet.

Amber was never this quiet.

"Where are Sam, Carly and Amber?" Epps asked.

Oh no.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

"We'll go this way," Sam said as we edged around a school bus.

I heard a low rumbling noise from the other side of the bus, and the three of us froze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Epps POV

"I give you one thing to do," I hissed, "_One _thing to do, and you drop the ball on that?"

"I ain't signed up for all this!" my old buddy, Eddy, protested, "Got aliens blasting at me, running around, chasing me! I'm duckin' through churches and buildings and all that kind of crap, man! This is a load of bull! I ain't signed up for this, Epps! I'm tryin' to keep it together."

"Aren't we all," Ben muttered, looking out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, grabbing his collar, "You stay _right_ here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

There was a high pitched whining sound above and behind us. I looked up right as Screamer made his landing.

"What a treat!" he cackled, "You and me alone!"

"Carly!" Sam yelled, as Screamer took a swing at us, "Amber!"

The bus flipped over, making us tumble to the ground.

"Come on!" Sam yelled, yanking Carly and I upwards.

"Run!" I shouted.

We hid behind the downed bus, panting for breath.

"Ok," Sam said, "He's after me, not you two,"

There was an ominous groaning.

"You can't hide _boy_!" Screamer spat

"Say it don't spray it, Dorito!" I snapped.

"Amber!" Sam shouted.

"What?" I asked, "It's true!"

"Sometimes, I think you're as bad as Dusk," Sam sighed.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or proud," I countered.

Screamer dug his saw into the bus, right as we ran out.

"I just love it when your little insect feet try to run!" he hissed.

I looked down at my feet.

"And Ben says my feet are like a Hobbit's…"

"AMBER!" Sam yelled, dragging me forwards.

"SAM!" Carly shouted.

"RUN!" Sam shouted.

Carly and Sam ducked behind a low wall, I got behind a dumpster…I got myself separated…_again_. I've _got_ to stick closer to my friends.

"I thought you were working for us, _boy_?" Screamer hissed at Sam.

He crushed the dumpster with his servo, making me squeak in fear.

I scooted backwards nearly tripping over my backpack…

My backpack! It had those urban battle whatchamacallits in it!

I pulled it off my back and grabbed the first thing I touched.

That climbing thingy Que was talking about. I slid the glove over my hand, watching in fascination as the glove expanded, until it was like a thin armor covering my hand.

I aimed the glove at Screamer and fired the hook.

Maybe it'd hit something valuable…

Like his spark.

It hit his optic.

Close enough.

Remember what I said about Cybertronian optics? Well…apparently they don't like getting hit with a hook either.

Screamer, well, _screamed_, standing upright all of a sudden and dragging me upwards into the air by my arm. He tried flying off, but it didn't work very well. He musta been _reaaallly_ off balance with that bad eye.

"Amber!" Sam and Carly yelled as Screamer kinda threw me through a window, spilling my bag.

The Boomstick rolled out.

I smirked. _Perfect_!

I made a wild grab for it, hitting the timer. The Boomstick flared green and started beeping.

"This better work!" I shouted as I leaped out the window and onto Screamer's chassis.

I tried to get the bomb into his other optic, just to make it fair…

It went in his shoulder.

I've got horrible aim *sniff, sniff*.

So I kicked his other optic.

Real. Dang. Hard.

"I can't see!" Screamer wailed, knocking me off his chassis.

I went bungee jumping into Lennox's arms.

"Amber!" he yelled, grabbing me.

"It's on my hand!" I yelled, "Grab the knife!"

"I'm _trying!_" Lennox snapped.

"Knife!" I screamed, "Knife!"

Screamer got down on all fours, dragging his faceplates on the ground, trying to dislodge the hook. The bomb's beeping got higher pitched.

Uh oh.

"The bomb's gonna blow!" I yelled.

"You human scum!" Screamer howled.

"We got twenty seconds on that bomb!" I cried.

"WHAT BOMB!?" Lennox demanded.

"You see that bomb?" I asked, pointing at it, "Cut the cable! CUT IT!"

"I got it!" Lennox shouted, "How long do we have?"

Screamer yanked us up in the air, making us both yell.

"I'm gonna _kick_ you!" Screamer cackled, swinging his pede upwards.

He barely missed.

He tried flying again. This time, he managed to land on the parking garage's roof.

The beeping was louder.

"CUT!" I screamed.

Lennox brought the knife up swiftly, severing the cord, and we both fell.

"I'm gonna kill…"

BOOM!

Screamer shrieked as his shoulder blew up.

I heard tires squeal and a warm, metal hand grabbed both me and Lennox. There was a clanking noise and suddenly, Lennox and I were sitting on 'Bee's hood.

'Bee drove backwards a bit, right as Screamer's arm fell onto the pavement.

"Well, _he's_ dead," Sam said, looking up from the wall.

I didn't think he was right…Screamer was nowhere to be found…

**"I don't see…head,"** 'Bee said.

"Or body," I said back as Lennox and I got off his hood, "It think he's still out there."

**"Best…careful then?"**

"Dead right,"

'Bee started up his engine and we all ran out of the area.

"Hey," Sam said, "'Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us at the edge of the river."

"All right," Lennox said, looking at the bridges, "How do we get these bridges down?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

"Epps," I said, "I hear voices,"

"Decepticon?"

"Human," I said, "Let's check it out."

We all ran towards the bridges where we ran into…

"BEN!" Amber yelled, tackling me, "You're alive!"

"You too!"

"Epps!" Lennox yelled, running up, "I've been looking for you. How you doing?"

"Retirement is wack," he said, rolling his eyes, "Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building…"

"And the 'Bots are upstairs, surrounded," I said.

"Try getting into the bridge control room," Lennox said.

"Uh…_Ben?_" Amber squeaked, tapping my shoulder.

I looked at her as she pointed to the river.

"Lennox," I said, "We've got allies in the water,"

"Sir," another soldier said, "SEALs are here,"

"Well, it's a good day, boys!" Lennox said, going down to meet the SEALs, "What do you got?"

"Got a 10-man SEAL unit, sir," one of the SEALs said, "tasked with vectoring Tomohawks,"

"How long?" Lennox asked.

"Fifteen," the SEAL replied.

"All right, you're gonna need your 40 Mike-Mikes and frags," Lennox said, "Go full auto."

"The vibrations jack up their circuits," I supplied.

"Snipers," Amber said, "Shoot for the eyes…they really hate getting hit there."

She chuckled, darkly.

"_Really_ hate it,"

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked her.

She grinned, "That's for me to know and you to…probably never find out."

"The bridge is coming down!" Epps shouted, "Someone's watching over us!"

"Alright!" Lennox shouted, "Let's move!"

That's when I saw something that made me freeze.

"Ben?" Amber asked, "Are you…oh no."

It was a flash of bright lime yellow that caught my eye.

"C'mon!" I shouted as we ran towards the splashes of color.

And that's when I saw them.

Seven Autobot prisoners.

Dino, Jolt, Sunny, Que, Ratchet, 'Bee and 'Sides.

"'Sides?" Amber asked, "But…then where's…?"

"UNHAND ME YOU DECEPTICREEP!" a familiar, alto voice yelled.

"Dusk," I said, right as one of the 'Cons tossed her between 'Bee and 'Sides.

They growled protectively over their little sister and tried to shield her.

Dusk looked up, eyes sad as she looked at her family.

They were in _big_ trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

A few minutes earlier:

"I don't like this, 'Sides," I said, "Its quiet."

"Too quiet," he agreed as we snuck down the street.

"I would have expected to be at least shot at a few times by now," I said, "Maybe we went away from all the action?"

"I'm starting to think so."

"Maybe we should head back…" I said, turning.

"But the action is all here, Autobot brat," a low, sinister voice growled.

'Sides and I whipped around, facing the 'Con.

"Soundwave," 'Sides said, putting me behind him.

"Any relative of Shockwave's?" I asked.

"Be glad he isn't," 'Sides growled, "Now, 'Wave, are you just gonna talk…or are you going to fight like a mech?"

"Fighting you is under my skill level," Soundwave said, ruby optics glinting savagely.

That did it.

'Sides' pride is seriously jacked up, he doesn't take insults lightly.

So what does he do?

He goes and _fights_.

"'Sides!" I yelled as he rammed into Soundwave, "No!"

But does he listen?

Of course not.

Soundwave stepped aside and let poor 'Sides make an idiot of himself as he tripped over a car. The 'Con hit 'Sides over the helm, and my guardian went into stasis.

"Let him go, Decepticreep!" I shouted, aiming Taulmaril at Soundwave's spark, "One false move and you're offlined."

He calmly flicked his cannon up to 'Sides' helm.

"Lower your weapon or he dies."

I bowed my head.

I couldn't let 'Sides die for me.

I lowered my bow, letting it fade from my hands.

"You are both my prisoners," Soundwave said, gripping me hard in his servo as he dragged 'Sides alongside him to a clear spot on the pavement.

There were four other 'Bots other than us.

Dino, Jolt, Sunny, Que, Ratch, and 'Bee.

"'Sides," I hissed, "Wake up!"

He onlined, shuttering his optics blearily, "What happened?"

"We're prisoners," I said, right as Soundwave threw him next to 'Bee.

"UNHAND ME YOU DECEPTICREEP!" I shouted, thrashing.

He did…

A little harder than I wanted…

I landed next to 'Bee and 'Sides, who growled darkly at Soundwave.

I looked up, right as the Pillars activated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Optimus POV

I had tried to get myself freed from the cables…unfortunately, I think I made it worse.

"Stop your struggling, Optimus!" Leadfoot growled, "You're just making our job harder here!"

I gave a soft growl as one of the cables snapped and cracked near my left optic.

"Hurry!" Roadbuster cried, "They're triggering the pillars!"

A wave of fear blazed through the bond...

From both my daughter…and my son.

Dusk and Bumblebee were in trouble, and I…

I was powerless to save them.

I strained to look up at the Wreckers.

"Please!" I said, "Hurry!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bumblebee POV

I kept watch over my little sister. There was no way I was going to let her get hurt.

The human that hurt my charge, my Sam and his Carly, came up to Soundwave and the other 'Cons that held us hostage.

"Prisoners?" the human asked, "You're keeping _prisoners_?!"

"Yes," Soundwave replied.

The mech of few words, that one.

"You need to teach them about respect," the human said.

"I don't like this, 'Bee," Dusk said, huddling deeper into my protection.

It was so easy to forget she was still a child, a Prime maybe, but a _child_.

"This was all business," the human continued, "But now it's personal, do you understand me?"

"I understand," Soundwave said, "No prisoners, only…_trophies._"

My energon ran cold, Dusk's eyes widened and she shook, 'Sides clenched his servos.

"'Bee," Que said, "I think they're going to kill us,"

**"No!"** I cried as my captor jostled me.

Dusk cried out, burying her head in 'Sides's armor. Soundwave grabbed Que.

"Your time is up," the 'Con said.

"Wait!" Que begged, "We surrendered! We're your prisoners!"

"Move it!" Soundwave growled.

"Can't we talk this out?" Que begged as Soundwave forced him to stand, "We're all a bunch of good chaps!"

**"Dusk,"** I said softly, **"Don't look,"**

She hid her head, tears streaming.

Que held up his servos in surrender.

"I mean you no…"

And Soundwave executed him, right in front of us.

The 'Con laughed as he walked around the remains.

**"Dear, Primus," **I whispered, letting my servos drop from my helm.

"Good bye, Que," 'Sides said, sadly.

_"Good bye, my old friend,"_ I clipped out.

The seven of us sat in fear.

Who would be next?

I heard a heavy step behind me.

"You're mine now," Soundwave purred, grabbing my shoulder.

"NO!" Dusk screamed, "Take me instead!"

**"Stay out of this!"** I cried as Soundwave forced me to my pedes and made me walk through Que's remains.

_"Get off me!"_ I clipped as Soundwave pushed me.

"Turn around," he growled.

That's when I saw them.

Sam, Carly, Ben and Amber.

_"We…we gave 'em a hell of a run,"_ I said as the cannon warmed up against my helm.

A high pitched whining sound came from the sky, forcing us all to look up. 'Con warships falling from the sky!

**"What the…?"**

A part hit Soundwave, knocking him away from me and I took my chance.

I whipped around and hit him with everything I had.

The others broke free and fought back, I saw Ben and Amber run in, and Jolt and Sunny set them out again.

"Back off!" Sunny yelled, "This is _no_ place for you two to be!"

A silver streak shot by my helm, and one of the 'Con guards went down, hard, a silver arrow barely jutting out of its spark chamber.

I looked up at my little sister.

That armor that she had, it had reappeared…but this time, there was what looked suspiciously like a battle mask over her mouth.

"No. One. _Touches_. My. Big. Brother," Dusk growled, firing off another arrow at a 'Con who snuck up behind 'Sides, "Either of them."

Soundwave came between us, and I knew this wasn't going to end well…

He aimed his cannon at me, and I shot at his legs, making him trip. The 'Con howled and I grabbed him by the chassis and shot him again.

**"That was for Que,"** I growled, **"And for all the others."**

Surprisingly, the 'Con was still alive, barely.

"'Bee!" Dusk yelled, pointing, "Look!"

One of the 'Cons' warships was crashing, and it went straight into the river.

"Yeesss!" Dusk cried, pumping her fist as the battle mask retracted, leaving her dirty, pale human face exposed.

"Dusk!" Ben and Amber yelled.

Dusk's eyes got huge as she looked at her friends, "What are you…How did…?"

"You're alive," Ben crowed, hugging her, tightly.

She looked at herself.

"Seem to be," she said, "Thanks to 'Bee,"

I smiled to myself.

"Let's move it," Ben said, "Just in case any of those creeps decide to come back."

I looked back at the carnage, all the 'Con shells were accounted for…except for one…

Soundwave was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

I turned around the corner and froze.

"What do you see?" Amber asked.

"Five 'Cons and Shockwave," I said, "I don't see Shockwave's pet…"

"Oh," Ben smirked, "You don't need to worry 'bout that anymore,"

"Whyyy?" I asked, warily.

"Optimus made a nice modern art statue with it," Amber said grinning.

"Then he blew it up," Ben said.

I let out a bark of laughter as I shook my head.

"Leave it to Dad…" I muttered as 'Bee laughed, hard.

"Uh…" Sunny asked, "_What_ are the humans doing?"

I looked up, watching a bunch of NEST soldiers dive out of the windows and parachute down…

Right at the 'Cons…

"They're helping us out!" I said, right as I heard the soft thud of a sniper's guns fire.

The 'Cons howled and jerked back, clutching their optics, not watching the soldiers sneak up on the ground.

"Well, this ought to be good," I said as I watched them jam Que's Boomsticks into the 'Cons' pedes.

"Turning steel!" one of the soldiers said, running back as the bombs went off, throwing the 'Cons to their knees, and making them easy pickings for the soldiers.

The parachutists came closer from the sky, one of the chutes got caught on Shockwave's faceplate, blinding him. I got a clear view of the parachutist and nearly laughed.

Lennox.

He freed himself and started shooting. I looked up at my companions.

"I think it might be a good time to reveal ourselves," I said.

"Let's do it!" Jolt said.

And we all charged in as Shockwave ran for cover.

"He's on the run!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Autobots, attack!" 'Sides yelled, aiming at the retreating 'Con.

"Mortar that bridge!" Ratchet ordered some newly arriving soldiers.

I looked up at the glowing building where Sentinel stood.

"It's _our_ world now!" Sentinel crowed, "Commence transport!"

I looked up at the sky and saw the intricate, honeycomb designs of Cybertron.

"What have you _done_?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the sky.

I heard the engine of something coming, something big, something fast…

And something very, _very_ angry.

It was Sam who confirmed it.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam shouted.

"Dad," I said, watching as he streaked downwards from the sky and into the fray of battle.

"Seeker Optimus!" Amber and Ben shouted, "'Cons! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

And they started laughing.

What possessed them to laugh, I'll have no idea.

Seeker Dad+ 'Cons threatening me or 'Bee= May Primus have mercy on their sparks.

I watched as he came straight through the battle field, he didn't even stop! He battled as he came forwards! Jabbing his blade into every 'Con in reach.

Shockwave really didn't have a prayer.

Dad gave a loud roar and literally tore a big hole into Shockwave, grabbed the 'Cons blaster…and shot the Control pillar.

"NO!" Sentinel screeched.

"Get _down_ here, Sentinel!" Optimus ordered.

"Optimus," Sentinel said twirling his blade into position, "You forget your place!"

He leaped off the building and used the blade to slow his descent.

I came up to Optimus, who pushed me back.

"Stay back," he growled, as Sentinel landed on the ground, "Sideswipe! Get her out of here!"

'Sides came over and picked me up.

"No!" I shouted, "Dad!"

"I bring you Cybertron, your _home_," Sentinel said, "and still you choose humanity,"

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right," Optimus said, pulling out his sword and an axe, and he charged.

He pinned Sentinel into the building's wall.

"I _will_ retrigger that pillar!" Sentinel snarled.

"Then," Optimus said, jabbing at him, "You'll have to go through me!"

Sentinel kicked Optimus, sending him backwards.

"'Sides!" I cried, "I can't just leave him! He'll be killed!"

"He ordered me not to let you near the fight!"

"Please!" I begged, "Get the others to help!"

'Sides turned to the others 'Bots.

"Well?" he asked.

"Charge the Pillar!" Ratchet shouted.

"If we keep Sentinel away from it," I said, the idea dawning on me, "We'll buy Dad more time!"

"We got Autobots!" Epps shouted.

"Reinforcements!" Sentinel yelled, "Decepticon ships, FIRE AT OPTIMUS!"

"We're taking fire!" a soldier shouted, "I need those Tomahawks now!"

_"First wave inbound!" _a voice from the radio crackled.

"We've got to cover for Dad!" I yelled.

'Bee charged in, giving a few hits to Sentinel. I aimed my bow and fired, an explosion took Sentinel's shoulder. Sentinel flipped Optimus, and the 'Con warships fired on him.

"Hurry, Dusk!" 'Sides yelled, "Or Sentinel is gonna offline Optimus!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" I growled.

'Sides groaned, "Come on slow poke…"

Sentinel fired at 'Bee, who quickly reversed. 'Sides jumped at the traitor, but Sentinel flipped him over. 'Sides hit the ground hard.

And Sentinel rammed his blade right into 'Sides' spark.

My guardian howled.

"NO! 'SIDES!" I screeched, kneeling by his side, "MURDERER!"

Sentinel kept moving.

"Decepticons!" he shouted, "trigger the pillar!"

"Keep going!" 'Sides grunted, "I can't anymore,"

"'Sides, don't leave me," I whispered, holding his servo.

"I don't think I've got a choice in the matter," my guardian said softly, "I'm going to see my creators now,"

"But what about me?" I asked.

"That's the worst part, Firebrand," he groaned, "But rest assured, I'll haunt you for the rest of your long, miserable Halfling life."

"I'm counting on it," I cried, wiping away the Energa tears from my eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silver POV

"Oh, Dusk," I whispered, watching the Glass, "Oh Sweetspark I'm so sorry."

Sideslash came up behind me.

"Can't you do something?" he asked, "Can't you…you know, help her out?"

I gripped Prima's Gift.

"I don't know if it'll work this far," I admitted, "But I'm as sure as the Abyss gonna try!"

I felt the Gift warm under my fingers. A blue glow shimmered from the silver metal.

"Help her fight," I muttered, "Give to her the gift of her people,"

The Gift shone blaringly bright and a bolt of crackling blue light blasted into the Guardian's Glass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

A beam of blue light wove through the city of Chicago. Weaving its way between the buildings and fighters, searching for a Daughter of Prima.

Sam didn't know what to think when he saw the bolt coming towards him, Dusk and Sideswipe.

Dusk wasn't watching, she was crying and stroking Sideswipe's servo.

The bolt angled down, aiming for the Halfling.

"Dusk! LOOK OUT!" Sam cried.

The girl looked up, eyes wide as the bolt barreled towards her. She tried to leap out of the way, but to no avail.

The beam went crackling into her chest, causing her to fall down onto the street.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then the world exploded into blue color.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

_"I love you, Dusk,"_ a voice said softly, _"More than anything,"_

I couldn't feel any of my body when I hit the ground.

And then the discomfort came in.

My hands shook, and I felt sick to my stomach.

What was going on?!

Pain rocked through me, my eyesight sharpened and dimmed and sharpened again, my inside twisted, my Spark flared, I screamed in fear and pain.

I felt like my insides were on fire, right after someone had taken them out, laid them on a field and had a soccer team stomp on them with their cleats. There was that…and the fact that I felt out of proportion, like my arms and legs were too big for me.

And then, just as it began…

The pain stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam POV

I watched as the blue glow died. A golden armored Autobot femme lay on the pavement where Dusk once was.

There was no trace of the Dusk.

The 'Bot stirred, blinking her sapphire optics.

"Ow," she muttered.

With Dusk's voice.

"Dusk?" I asked as the golden bot stood.

"Yes, Sam?" she snapped, "Wait, how'd you get to be so teeny? I mean, I know you're small but this is ridicul…"

She looked down at herself for the first time.

"You look great, Firebrand," Sideswipe said with a grimace.

And Dusk freaked out.

"Sweet Primus, what happened!?" she shrieked, "What did you do to me!?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silver POV

"Apparently she's not happy," Sideslash chuckled.

"Aw, shut up," I muttered, "Or do you want me to find Healer and have him weld your rear to the wall again?"

"I'm not that talkative," Sideslash muttered as he looked at his counterpart, "Did I really look that bad off when Whirlwind offed me all those years ago?"

"Hawk said you looked worse," I said, "the 'Run had you shish-kabobbed on its spear."

Sideslash shuddered, holding a hand to his stomach.

"Will she be able to bring him back?" he asked.

"I don't know 'Sides," I said, "I just don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

I looked at my armor, I saw tiny stars, moons, and suns engraved all over it. As well as light blue flames twisting around my arms and chest.

All in all, a beautiful design.

But you couldn't have given me a _single _warning…could you Mom?

I knelt down to 'Sides again.

"You're a really pretty femme, Firebrand," he croaked, "Tr-triple changer,"

I'd heard about them from Optimus. It meant I had a ground and air alt.

There was silence punctuated by the sounds of the far off battle.

"Dusk…?" 'Sides breathed.

"Yeah, 'Sides?" I asked.

"I'm scared."

I choked up and cried in his chest, "Me too."

I sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"But I'm sure we'll meet again someday," I said, "And then we'll get to do all that crazy stuff we never got to do,"

"Like playing pin the tail on the Hatchet?" he asked, "Or painting 'Hide pink?"

"Yeah," I said, "I just hope that we'll get 'Hide back the same day we get you, that way we can prank him."

"I'll never forget that stunt you pulled," 'Sides said, "Gluing his doors shut,"

I let out a choked laugh.

"That was fun," I admitted, "Although we did get in trouble. You got welded to the ceiling and I got stuck up on a rafter next to you,"

"I'm going to miss that," 'Sides said.

I felt his Spark stutter.

"Dusk," 'Sides gasped, "I-I…"

"Shhh," I whispered, holding his helm, "I'm here, I've got you."

He gripped my knee hard.

"You were the best guardian a girl could want," I crooned in his audio receptor, "I would never trade you for anything,"

His servo shook and he placed something in mine.

A chipped, dinged piece of his armor.

"So you won't fo-forget me."

I clenched my servo.

"I would never forget you," I whispered.

I heard his Spark cease, and his servo dropped off my knee. I looked him in the face and immediately wished I hadn't.

As his optics faded to grey…

The last thing my guardian saw…

Was my tearstained face staring down at him.

**A/N**** Whatever you do...DON'T KILL ME! It's my way of explaining _why_ 'Sides isn't in TF Prime. And how the 'Cons all got in it. For ex: Soundwave's got a grudge against 'Bee now...because 'Bee almost killed him, they had to reformat him, Screamer and Shockwave. But, Dusk now has the ability to transform. She's still able to revert to human form (by will or if she gets hit, very _very_ hard). That little shard 'Sides gave her becomes a pendant that she never takes off. She'll get her alts in TF: Prime, though I'm thinking about her ground alt being a 'Vette in honor of 'Sides.**

**Title from Skillet's _Monster_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Not Alone

******This is me making up for offlining 'Sides.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Prima-Primus**

**Sideslash- Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Starshooter-Jazz**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

Chapter 15

Not Alone

Unknown POV

My optics onlined to a world of stars, blue light and silver mist. I had no idea where I was….wait, what was my name again?

That's sad, I don't even know my own name.

I looked behind me and saw what looked like a window behind me. A silver mech lay still on the ground, a golden femme sobbing over him.

Who was the poor mech? Was that me? Who was the femme?

"SIDESWIPE!" a loud and strangely familiar voice yelled from the opposite direction.

So that was my name.

I turned around and faced a huge black mech, much taller than me with small flecks of rusty orange over his spark.

He laughed and embraced me. I stiffened slightly as memories poured in.

"Ironhide…?" I asked, "Wh-what's goin' on? Where are we? You-you're dead!"

He looked himself over with a cheeky smile.

"No…you don't say?" he chuckled.

"When did you get so cheerful?" I asked, "Wait, who are you and what have you done with the real Ironhide?"

"Aw, don' worry 'bout 'im," another voice said, "That be mah doin',"

It couldn't be…

"Jazz!?" I demanded, turning to face my old friend, "JAZZ!"

He looked different, his midsection had a thin blue scar over the metal. And then I remembered how he died.

Megs ripped him in half.

"Good to see ya too, 'Sides," Jazz said, smiling.

"So…we're offlined," I said, turning back to the window, "Oh, Dusk,"

"She is pain, yes," a soft, female voice said.

I turned again, facing a tall white femme that dwarfed Prime easy. Was she one too?

"Sideswipe," she said, smiling, "I wish to thank you for protecting my descendent, because of your sacrifice, she will find a fire that will drive her for the upcoming battle."

Yep, definitely a Prime. Tricky talk…nothin' but riddles.

"I am no Prime," the femme said, "My name is Prima…"

"And she is my counterpart," a deep male voice said.

A red and blue mech as tall as Prima came through the mist. I felt my jaw drop.

I _knew _who this was.

"Lord Primus," I wheezed, shaking.

"You need not be afraid, Sideswipe," Primus said, laughing, "You are safe here, nothing will harm you."

"But Dusk is getting hurt," I said, looking down at my armor, there was a neat hole in my chassis, "I'm _dead_."

"For now," both Primus and Prima said.

"For now?" Jazz asked, "What ya mean by that?"

"There will be a time where the three of you, and the others lost in the Wars will walk among the living once more," Prima said.

"We get to return?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes," Primus answered, "Soon, but not yet. The living will not be able to see you or know of your presence."

"You have the choice to be Guardian Angels over the ones you love," Prima said, "Be them Human, Cybertronian, or…Cybreian…"

She shot me a glance.

"That is what the Mirror is for," Primus said, "So that you may walk among the living even though you are not."

I looked at Dusk, who was still crying and made my decision.

"She's mine," I said, and I ran through the Mirror.

"Sideswipe, wait!" Ironhide yelled, coming after me, "What in Primus' Core are you thin…"

He froze, looking at a familiar soldier fighting for his life, but didn't know about the 'Con that snuck up behind him.

"Will," 'Hide said, charging forwards and firing at the 'Con.

Now, to Will Lennox it seemed as if an explosion had taken the 'Con...as if another 'Bot had got it. I don't think he'd ever know what really happened.

Jazz came out of the Mirror, looking around.

"Ah missed a lot, didn' ah?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, touching Dusk lightly on the shoulder.

She looked a lot like Prime, body structure (even though she was a lot more slender and just a little shorter), armor design, even with the Prime finials on her helm. Her jet-like wings were displayed like her real ones were in her human form.

"See," I said, "I told you I'd haunt you,"

She wiped the tears off her faceplates and stood, optics hard.

"I'll get 'im 'Sides," she growled, "I'll offline him if it's the last thing I do!"

**A/N**** Filler Chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I thought this was a good idea, having the three beloved offlined mechs come back...even if no one can see them. I don't know who gets Jazz as a Guardian Angel, let me know what you guys think, please (it's really apprieciated!)! All the mechs have their death wounds, but they're somewhat healed (can't have Guardian Angels that have been disintegrated or ripped in half now can we?)**

**Title from Jamie Grace's _Not Alone_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Let The Sky Fall

**Sorry for the long update. I was going to update yesterday, but I had my first incident of critter-slaughter yesterday and I didn't feel like writing (it was a raccoon and it was warm and alive and I _killed_ it! I swear I heard it squeal in pain!) I was crying for about a half hour, my friends told me not to worry about it...it still hurt. Anyway...we learn not to make Dusk angry in this chapter (something between a 'Dusk SMASH' moment and a Viking berserker) Scary, scary, scary. I probably didn't do it justice. But how I'm picturing it...I'd be running as fast as I can in the opposite direction.**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Sunslash-Sunstreaker  
**

**Sideslash- Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Karrick- Bumblebee  
**

**Senarin _Ivorra_- Sentinel Prime**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_-Megatron**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

Chapter 16

Let The Sky Fall

Amber POV

"I can't hold them!" Optimus shouted, "The ships have us pinned!"

"Amber, DUCK!" Sunny shouted, pushing me down slightly as missiles slammed into the ships.

When the worst of the bombing was over, I looked back up at my guardian. Sunny was bracing himself against a wall, clutching his spark in pain.

"Sunny?" I asked.

"Where's 'Sides," he said, voice trembling, "Where is my brother."

I looked around for the silver mech, but the smoke made it hard to see.

A piercing shriek split the air and a golden femme I'd never seen before charged out of the smoke. She was a little shorter than Optimus, but her armor design looked like his.

Her battle mask was down, so her faceplates were obscured…but I had the strangest feeling that I knew her.

She charged at a 'Con, flicking a wicked sharp, scimitar-like sword, and…I shudder as I remember this…

Her sword went plunging into the 'Cons shoulder, ripped all the way through the side of his arm, nearly decapitating him.

Energon went spraying into the air, but the femme didn't care. The 'Con's shrieks of pain fell onto deaf audios as the femme ravaged the unfortunate mech. Even after he offlined, the femme continued to hack his body into tiny pieces, snarling and cursing the whole time.

Finally, she stopped, seemed to come back to sanity, and looked down at her energon stained armor.

Her sapphire optics flickered in horror.

"Dear God, what have I done?" she whispered.

Her jet-like wings shuddered, and two insignias flashed in the light.

On her right was the 'Bot insignia. On her left…

Was what Dusk had once called the Autari Phoenix.

That…that wasn't…_possible_.

But it _was_.

My best friend was now one of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

I went down on my knees, my energon stained armor dull.

"D-dusk?" a voice squeaked, "Is that y-you?"

"Yeah, Am," I said, looking down at her, "It's me,"

"You…you're huge," she said, staring up at me.

I gave a low laugh, "You find humor in everything…don't you?"

"I don't know if I want to right now…" she said, fear spiking her voice, "You went all Viking Berserker on that 'Con."

"I-I did?" I asked, then I looked down at the shredded corpse, "I guess I did."

"Remind me never to tick you off again," she said.

"Noted."

"What caused it?" she asked.

I looked up at Sunny. The poor 'Bot looked like he was in extreme pain.

"No," he whispered, looking over to where 'Sides' body lay, "Dear Primus, no!"

"Sunny?" Amber asked as her guardian stumbled over to his dead twin.

"Leave him alone," I said, sadly, "Let him mourn,"

"Dusk," Amber said, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it wasn't you." I said, getting back up, as I looked around, Optimus was still on the ground, "I've got to help Dad,"

I ran over to him and lifted him up, or rather tried.

"On your pedes soldier," I grunted, "We've still got a traitor to dismantle."

His optics focused, blearily on me.

They suddenly flashed brightly.

"Dusk!?" he said, shock blazing over the bond, "Wh-what happened to you?"

I looked at myself, "And here I thought I looked good. Well…other than being drenched in 'Con energon…"

He got back up.

"I thought I told you to stay back," he grumbled.

"Like I listen,"

He opened his mouth to quip back, when the Pillar started up again.

"Who…?" I asked.

"Never mind that," Optimus said, as a sharp, shrill yell pierced both our audios.

'Bee.

He was dodging Sentinel's blade very well, but it was clear that the traitor was Pit bent on offlining my brother.

"Rocket!" one of the soldiers said.

Sentinel took it right in the shoulder.

"Die!" the same guy shouted.

Sentinel hit the ground, hard, spitting energon.

The coward staggered up to his pedes, transformed, and drove out.

"Coward!" I snarled, my _Karia_ flickering out, "Sentinel is going to _pay_ for what he's done."

And with that, I charged him.

"Dusk! NO!" Optimus shouted, coming after me, "He's _mine_!"

"Together then," I growled, ramming into the fleeing coward.

Sentinel staggered, whipping out his blades as the three of us dealt blows.

"Always the bravest of us!" Sentinel said to Optimus as the two of us brought our blades down on the traitor's shield.

"But you could never make the hard decisions!" Sentinel snapped.

He whipped his sword at Optimus' midsection, barely missing him.

"Our planet will survive!"

"You gonna talk, or are you gonna fight!" I hissed, "Murderer!"

He ignored my comment, but he whipped around, flinging both Optimus and I off balance.

Sentinel smacked me aside with his blade and I went down on the side of the bridge, smacking my helm against a support beam. I tried standing…but I ended up falling again.

Pit, he musta hit me hard!

I could barely see!

Optimus fought hard and for a moment, I thought Sentinel was finished.

And then, Sentinel jammed his sword into Optimus' right arm, twisted the blade…

And ripped off my dad's arm.

I shrieked in pain, clutching my own arm as pain rocketed through it. It wasn't damaged, but it felt so real…

Dad had tried to stifle the bond in battle, but in that blink of an eye moment…it couldn't have happened.

I couldn't move from the pain of the wounds I now felt. I could only watch helplessly as Sentinel dragged Optimus across the bridge and next to me.

"We were gods once," Sentinel snarled, "All of us! But here…"

"Please!" Optimus cried, putting himself between me and Sentinel.

Sentinel kicked him.

"There will only be one!"

"D-Dad…" I whimpered, as Sentinel raised the blade to kill us both.

A shot rang out, catching Sentinel in the side.

The traitor screamed and held his servo to his wound. Optimus and I looked up to see our rescuer, but we both stared in shock as we saw who it was…

Megatron.

"This is _my_ planet!" Megatron snarled, grabbing Sentinel and knocking him against the bridge.

He began ripping into the traitor, and honestly, I felt bad for Sentinel.

Weird, but true.

The blue glow that was a result of the Pillars' activation suddenly winked out. I stared in shock as 'Con warships were pulled into space and they were just…gone.

Megatron threw a wounded and weakened Sentinel down to the ground.

"Now," he growled, looking at Optimus with his ruby optics, "we need a truce."

Optimus got up to his pedes, his right shoulder sparking from where Sentinel ripped it off.

"All I want…is to be back in charge," Megatron growled, looking at his brother, "Besides…who would you be without me, Prime?"

Optimus' optics flashed in anger as he glared at his brother.

"Time to find out," he growled back as his battle mask snapped shut.

He stood, picking up his axe and charged his brother. Megatron fumbled with his gun, trying to bring it up to spark-level, but Optimus was faster.

My vision flickered between blurry and clear as I watched them fight. Optimus swung his axe, getting ready to cleave Megatron's head in two. The 'Con's optics locked with mine…and I remembered what he used to be. The silver armored, blue opticed brother of the Prime.

That's when I did something I probably would regret later.

"Daddy?" I asked, feeling like a little kid.

The axe froze, just centimeters above Megatron's helm.

Optimus looked at me, as did Megatron.

"D-dad," I sighed, wearly, "Let him go…there's been enough bloodshed today,"

"He will kill you," Optimus said.

"I…I'd rather do it when we were all at full strength," I said, trying to stay conscious, "D-dad, he asked f-for a truce. He was g-going to go p-peacefully."

Optimus looked ashamed, and he let go of his brother's armor.

"Go," he growled.

Megatron looked at the two of us, shock showing in his blood-red optics. He looked at me, gratitude in his optics.

He stood, and walked a ways before finally turning around.

"I will be back," he said, "And by that time…"

"No promises," I growled, "We're all fair game…"

He gave a single nod and disappeared into the smoke.

Optimus sighed and picked up Megatron's abandoned blaster, walking towards Sentinel.

"Optimus," Sentinel muttered, "all I ever wanted was the survival of our race…"

I shuttered my optics and reopened them. I knew where this was going.

I tried to feel the same mercy I felt for Megatron in my spark for Sentinel.

I couldn't find it.

He shot 'Hide in the back.

He killed 'Sides.

And by extent…Sunny.

Split-spark twins never survive long after their twin dies.

He was going to hurt Amber too.

"You must see why I had to betray you," Sentinel said, as he looked at both me and Optimus, "Both of you,"

"You did not betray me and Dusk," Optimus said cocking the gun and putting it up to Sentinel's helm, "You betrayed yourself."

"NO OPTIMUS!" Sentinel screamed.

There was a loud bang, and Sentinel Prime was no more.

Optimus stood upright, shaking his helm as he walked over to me.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I don't kn-know," I said, struggling, "I can…try?"

Optimus offered me his arm, and I took it. He literally dragged me upwards, almost making us both fall down.

**"DAD!" **'Bee shouted, transforming as he came up with Sam and Amber, **"YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

"And what am I?" I said, wobbling a little, "Chopped liver?"

'Bee's optics went huge.

**"Dusk?"** he asked.

"Duh," I said, shaking my helm.

Sam looked behind the three of us across the bridge.

I turned and saw Carly and a group of soldiers come up. Sam ran towards her and embraced her.

But, that wasn't all who I saw.

Ben was with her.

I had wondered where he went off to.

Fear rushed down my spine.

How would he react to my change?

"If he is worth your affections, he will understand," Optimus said, putting a servo on my wings.

"I hope so," I said, worriedly.

**"What're Sam and Carly doing?"** 'Bee asked.

"I think he's saying how much he loves her," I said.

We both grinned at each other.

'Bee snuck over as the two were getting really, really into it.

And right as they were about to kiss… 'Bee produced a bunch of cogs and 'ring-like' objects.

"Rings," Carly said.

Oh no.

I started to snicker.

And 'Bee played the wedding march over his radio and 'sang' along.

**"Dum da dada, Dum da dada!"** he sang.

"Your singing is terrible," I sighed, earning a 'whatever' look from 'Bee.

"I love this car," Carly laughed.

Sam was not amused.

"'Bee, you've got to slow it down," Sam growled, glaring at him, "way, _way_ down, okay?"

_"I'm just trying to help out,"_ he clipped.

I couldn't hold it.

I laughed, long and hard.

Ben heard and looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Hey," I said, getting down slowly to my knees.

"Dusk," he said, looking at me, "What happened?"

"Mom," I said, "she wanted me to have a fighting chance…literally,"

He was silent for a while.

"You…you don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"No," he said, "It's just…I won't be able to do the same things with you now…"

I nearly cried.

Oh, how I wanted to be human again, to hold him close, to…

There was a blinding blue light, and Ben…

Was around the same height as me, while Optimus seemed to have grown.

I looked down at myself, looking at my thin, pale human frame, and my golden feathered wings.

And Ben embraced me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and my lips found his.

It was the perfect kiss.

**A/N**** One more to go! Then it's off to TF Prime! Ok, confession time. I didn't really like how they had Megs come to Prime with a truce...and Prime ends up ripping off Megs' head. So I had Dusk saving him for that purpose...and the fact that Megs is in TF Prime.  
**

**Title from Adele's _Skyfall_ (Anyone watch the Oscars? I loved this song!)****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Let It Go

**I'm done! I'm finally done! YAY! And I found out, I didn't kill the raccoon! He got away! :D Anyway...**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre****_ Ivorra_****/Prime)- None**

**Sunslash-Sunstreaker  
**

**Sideslash- Sideswipe  
**

**Karrick- Bumblebee  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Risktaker-Cliffjumper**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

Epilogue

Let It Go

Dusk POV

It had been a few months since the Battle of Chicago. Dad got his arm fixed and reattached, so he was back to normal. I received my first wrenching not too long after the battle, something about stealing, or trying to touch, the wrenches…Hatchet says not to do that…_especially_ since I have no alt yet. I didn't know that wrench could hurt that bad.

Jolt had gotten hurt very badly, and it was a miracle he was still online. He was able to still be Ben's guardian, but he was very limited on what he could do. So, basically, he couldn't fight, or it'd overload his systems and he'd offline. So the poor 'Bot stayed in his alt most of the time.

We buried 'Sides and Sunny together, as Sunny died a few days after the battle. Amber was crushed. We've lost some good friends, but we got new ones. Two 'Bots arrived at the base not too long after the Twins' burial, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead were their names. And with their arrival…we got some kinda strange news.

The government was moving us.

Well, Dad, 'Cee, Hatchet, me, Jolt, Ben, Amber, Cliff and Bulk.

Everyone else was staying behind or getting sent to other places.

Where they were moving us? I had no idea. Someplace in the middle of nowhere.

Nevada I think.

Ben and his mom were moving with us because there was nothing left for them here, Amber had a heck of a time convincing her mom to let her go with me. Mr. Robertson was ok with it, seeing as he knew our secret. Amber's mom however…still had no clue.

Amber finally dropped the bomb that she was eighteen, almost nineteen, and that she needed to find her place in the world.

Her mom finally, after much begging on my part, let her go. But on the condition that Amber writes about what went on every day.

Anyway, on the day we were leaving, 'Bee showed up.

My brother shuffled into the room, helm held low and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"'Bee?" I asked, putting down my box of stuff, "What's wrong? Where're Sam and Carly?"

**"Home,"** he said, bitterly.

"And you're not there why?" I asked.

**"Where's Dad,"**

"Answer my question,"

**"I'll tell you when I tell Dad,"** he growled.

"Tell me what?" Optimus said, coming into the hanger, "Is something wrong? Where are Sam and Carly?"

"He said they were at home," I said, shrugging.

"Why did you leave them?" Optimus said.

**"Because they don't want me anymore,"** 'Bee cried.

That shocked the both of us.

"But Sam's your charge!" I said, "Why would he…?"

**"Carly,"** 'Bee grumbled.

"But she likes you," I said.

**_"Liked_****," **he grumbled, **"She's tired of Sam coming to base so often, and now that they're expecting, she doesn't want the kid in danger."**

"And?" I asked.

**"She said, 'It's him…or me. Choose wisely,'"** 'Bee said sadly, **"He chose her."**

"Oh, 'Bee," I said, patting his pede, "I'm so sorry,"

He didn't say anything.

"But," I said, "That means you get to come with us,"

His doorwings perked up a bit.

"And you'll get to see new places…" I prompted, "Hatchet's got the designs for something important, and he's going to make it to help us all out…"

**"Fine, fine,"** 'Bee aid, with a weak smile, **"You don't have to tell me twice."**

"It is good to have you both back with us," Optimus said, "For I feel like this is not then end,"

"It's only the beginning," I finished.

**A/N**** Poor 'Bee. But, it was the only way I could explain how Sam's not in TF Prime. I think I'll have that up by either late tonight or late tomorrow. So be on the lookout!  
**

**Title from Linkin' Park's _Iridescent_****  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
